Le confort de ton ombre
by Helizia Black
Summary: Lily, élève modèle, solitaire et appréciée par tous les professeurs, entre en 7e année. elle pense que ce sera une année comme les autres mais une rencontre va la contredire...
1. Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre

Le quai se vidait peu à peu. Les préfets y veillaient. Les derniers élèves étaient monté dans une calèche et s'éloignaient déjà. Les préfets montaient également dans les dernières calèches.

-Lily, tu viens, en se serrant un peu...

La préfète de Serdaigle, Holly Meyer, appelait la préfète de gryffondor. Elle ne se ressemblaient pas beaucoup. Holly était les cheveux mi-long blond et était assez petite alors que Lily avait une longue chevelure rousse qu'elle nattait souvent.

-Merci je prends la prochaine ! A tout de suite !

La calèche partit. Lily poussa un soupire et attendit une nouvelle calèche. Elle ne mit pas très longtemps à arriver. Elle monta dans la calèche mais cette dernière ne démarra pas tout de suite.

Lily se reposa quelque instant. Elle défait sa natte et passa ses mains à travers sa longue chevelure. Son regard se perdait sur le quai qu'elle ne reverrait qu'une fois l'année passée en juin. Les relations avec sa sœur étaient très mauvaise. Autant ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Comme chaque année, elle resterai à Poudlard pour Noël. Cette année encore, elle passera la plupart de son temps libre à la bibliothèque ou accompagner d'une petite demi douzaine de livres.

Elle préférait passer son temps à la bibliothèque entouré de livres plutôt que de ces camarades. Elle prenait à cœur son rôle de préfète. C'est un petit groupe de garçon qui lui mettait le plus de battons dans les roues, avec des blagues stupides contre les serpentards. Les maraudeurs, comme ils se nommaient, un groupe de trois personne : Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin.

On la sortit de sa rêverie lorsque la calèche bougea un peu. Elle pensait que la calèche démarrait mais ce n'était pas ça, le paysage ne bougeait pas. Elle retira son regard du paysage pour voir ce qui se passait. La porte s'était ouverte et un homme montait.

Il semblait à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être un retardataire, elle avait fouillé le train pour être sure. Dès qu'il monta dans la calèche, cette dernière commença à avancer. Il était assez grand avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et de magnifique yeux bleus encadré par des lunettes. Lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux, c'est une surprise sans nom qu'elle vit dans ses deux lacs bleus.

-Pardon ! Veuillez m'excuser ! Je pensais que cette calèche m'attendait. Vous êtes élève à Poudlard ?

-Heu oui je suis préfète de Gryffondor.

Quel gentleman. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les natta à nouveau. Elle n'osa pas demander l'identité de cet inconnu. Le reste du voyage fut dans un silence silencieux. Lorsque ils arrivèrent enfin devant le château, la calèche s'arrêta et l'inconnu laissa Lily descendre en première. Elle le remercia à mi voix et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux elle vit le professeur McGonagall attendre devant le grande porte de Poudlard.

Elle ne fit pas très important à Lily et s'adressa directement à l'homme à coté d'elle.

-Professeur nous vous attendions. Mademoiselle Evans, allez donc rejoindre vos camarade dans la grande salle.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans cette salle tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Elle avait horreur de ça. Elle s'assit à la table des gryffondor. Holly de la table de serdaigle lui fit un signe. Lily lui accorda un sourire pour la rassurer.

Dumbledore se leva alors :

-Bien nous sommes tous là. Je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard !

Lily perda un peu le fil. Ce discours elle l'entendait depuis six ans, et rien de nouveau cette année encore. Elle ne reprit contacte avec la réalité lorsque les premières années entrèrent précédés du professeur Mc Gonagall et son fameux inconnu. Elle l'observa encore. Il était beau. De larges épaules et … C'était bien la première fois que Lily se surprenait à regarder les fesses d'un homme. Elle rougit. Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle et se rendit compte que la gente féminine autour d'elle était d'accord.

Lily avait l'impression de connaître de vu cet homme. Sa présentation arriva enfin.

-Je vous présente le nouveau professeur de défense contre les force du mal. Professeur James Potter, pour certain d'entre vous avez eut le plaisir de le connaître. C'était un élève il y a quelque temps à Poudlard.

C'était donc ça. Un ancien élève. Lorsque le diner fut finit, Lily s'élança vers la sortie pour montrer le chemin au première année. Elle eut le temps de voir les maraudeurs s'avancer vers la table des professeurs et dire bonjour à l'ancienne élève. Elle était bien loin de tout ça.

Une heure après, Lily était dans la salle commune roulée en boule dans un fauteuil en train de lire. Les maraudeurs rentrèrent enfin. Lily se redressa.

-Vous êtes en retard ! Le couvre feu, vous connaissez pas ? Vous voulez vraiment commencer l'année par un retrait de point.

-Du calme la rouquine, on disait juste bonjour à une vieille connaissance, rétorqua Sirius.

-Vous connaissez le nouveau prof ?

-Bien sure il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, si tu faisait un peu attention à autre chose que tes bouquins tu l'aurai reconnu toi aussi ! On était en 4e quand il passait ses ASPIC !

-Sirius doucement ! Intervint Remus. Excuse-nous Lily d'avoir dépasser le couvre feu. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Ils partirent vers leur dortoir. Lily entendit très bien Peter dire « Oui on fera plus attention la prochaine fois oui ! » Lily soupira. Et ce n'était que le début de l'année !

Elle alla se coucher. Étrangement elle ne rêva pas de ce qu'elle lisait en ce moment. Elle rêva d'un homme au cheveux en bataille noir. Elle n'en eut aucun souvenir à son réveil.


	2. Chapter 2 : une proposition innocente

J'ai eu des Reviews !!!!!!!!

Merci Bounette et Lilichoco ! Pour la peine, je suis partit pour le deuxième chapitre ! Rien que pour vous !!!!

Chapitre 2 : une proposition innocente

Dès le lendemain, elle le revit. Premier cours de l'année : défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle était la première en classe. Elle n'avait pas faim ce matin et une simple tasse de thé avait suffit. Elle était donc monter en classe pour commencer à lire le premier volume de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas une personne entrer.

-Vous devriez lire le troisième chapitre.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Il était devant elle vêtu d'une robe noire comme tous les professeurs. Il avait les cheveux en bataille. Il lui sourit de façon espiègle.

-J'en suis déjà au quatrième monsieur.

-Vous lisez vite mademoiselle...

-Evans, Lily Evans.

-Préfète de Griffondor c'est ça ?

-Oui !

-Bonjour Professeur ! On étudie quoi aujourd'hui ???

Sirius suivit de Remus et Peter entrèrent en classe avec le sourire. Le professeur se détourna d'elle et accueillit les nouveaux arrivants.

Quelque temps après, tout le monde était à sa place et le professeur s'avança devant ces élèves.

-Bien je me présente, je suis James Potter. J'ai fait mes études ici, comme vous. Vous deviez être en 4e année lorsque je passais mes ASPIC. Cette année, les rôles sont opposés, c'est moi qui vais vous aider à passer et réussir vos ASPIC. Vous avez des questions ?

Sirius leva la main.

-C'est vrai que vous avez gagné la coupe de quidditch grâce à la feinte de Wronsky ?

-Sirius, ce n'est pas une question ! Bien ouvrez vos manuelle chapitre 3 !

Il partit pour expliquer le premier sort d'attaque. Cela dura près d'une demi-heure.

-Bien maintenant rangez vos affaire et garder vos baguette !

Lily rangea ses livres dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle et les autres élèves avaient fini, le professeur d'un coup de baguette rangea les bureaux le long du mur. Il fait apparaître un mannequin au centre de la salle.

-Bien maintenant, faites une file et nous allons tenter de laisser ce sort.

Les élèves se regroupèrent en un instant. Lily, étant bien plus forte en théorie qu'en pratique traina un peu des pieds. Elle vit Sirius viser parfaitement le mannequin. Remus suivit avec autant de facilité, Peter ensuite, qui dut s'y remettre à deux fois, etcétéra.

Quand tout le monde était passé ce fut le tour de Lily. Elle se concentra mais rata deux, trois fois le sort. De plus mal à l'aise Lily retenta encore une fois. Et rata de peu le mannequin. Le professeur intervint alors.

-Détendez-vous Lily. Regardez, il se mit derrière elle et prit sa main pour la guider. Visez, puis lancer le sort. Une chose après l'autre. Comprit.

Elle acquiesça et se concentra. Elle suivit les conseils et y arriva enfin. Elle sourit doucement, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas réussit une chose comme ça. D'une façon aussi simple. Elle ne vit pas le sourire que le professeur lui jetait.

-Bien maintenant, je vous demande de lire le chapitre 2 page 15.

Les tables revinrent à l'endroit d'origine. On ressorti les manuelle et la lecture commença au calme pour finir le cours. Lorsque la cloche sonne, les élèves sortent calmement. Lily sortait toujours la dernière de la classe, en prenant le temps de ranger ses affaires.

-Vous avez un peu de mal avec la pratique, c'est ça ?

-Heu oui, je suis plus à l'aise avec les livres qu'avec la réalité.

-Et vous voulez faire quoi après Poudlard ?

-hum, et bien je pense que j'irai au ministère dans les bureaux, je ne sais pas trop encore quoi mais bon...

-La pratique est devenu un handicap pour votre future c'est ça ?

-J'aurai voulu être aurore il y a quelque années mais je vois bien que je ne suis pas assez douée pour ça donc je cherche une porte de sortie.

-C'est dommage, vous avez les compétences pourtant. Je pourrais vous aider à perfectionner votre pratique, si vous voulez bien sure. Je vous laisse y réfléchir.

-Merci Professeur. Bonne journée.

Les heures défilèrent cette journée-là. La proposition du Prof de défense contre les forces du mal ne cessait de repasser dans son esprit. Si elle prenait des cours avec lui, elle pourrait toucher du doigt son rêve : devenir aurore.

Elle rêvassait à cette opportunité. Elle fit surprise par le professeur Mc Gonagal en train de rêver à tout cela. Elle rougit et se reprit.

Plongé dans ses pensées, elle faisait les cents devant la grande salle. Ses pensées tournoyèrent dans sa tête. Elle fut interrompue par la personne qui lui proposait monts et merveilles.

-Tout va bien Mademoiselle Evans ? S'inquiéta professeur Potter.

-Heu… En faite… J'ai réfléchi à votre proposition et à vrai dire… Elle était si mal à l'aise, se tordant les mains et rougissant. J'ai bien réfléchit et j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez.

-Bien, répondit le professeur avec un sourire chaleureux. Disons demain soir à 18h dans mon bureau.

-D'accord.

-Bien maintenant allez manger avant qu'il ne reste plus rien.

-Oui Professeur.

Légère ! C'était le seul mot qui pouvait la définir. Elle allait pouvoir enfin apprendre à lancer un sort. Aucun livre n'avait put l'aider, elle ne lui restait plus qu'à faire confiance en l'homme. Pourquoi pas à cet homme-là.


	3. Chapter 3 : Cours particulier

Que de Reviews !!!! Merci Merci Merci ! J'adore ^^

Chapitre dédicassé à Puky, Essa Et Lilichoco. J'espère que ça vous plaira...

(Oui je sais Peter est sympas mais je n'imaginais pas un trio de maraudeur avec un Peter boulet ! Moi-même ça m'agace mais bon... Il a pas eu de chance on va dire ^^ Donc voilà Gentil Peter ^^)

Chapitre 3 : Cours particulier

Le lendemain passa vite. Il était 17h45 lorsque Lily était devant la porte du bureau de Professeur Potter. Elle consulta sa montre. Mince elle était très en avance. Elle resta plantée devant la porte. Elle se sentit stupide à attendre là toute seule devant cette porte en bois. Elle hésita à frapper à la porte. Si elle frappait maintenant, avec un quart d'heure d'avance, elle pourrait paraitre un peu trop enthousiaste, il pourrait se faire de fausses idées sur ce qu'elle espérait de ce cours particulier.

Mais pourquoi se posait-elle des problèmes comme ceux-là. C'était lui qui lui avait proposé. Ce n'était qu'un cours particulier. Calmes toi Lily !

-Vous êtes déjà là ?

Elle sursauta (encore). Le professeur Potter se tenait au bout du couloir avec une pile de livres dans les bras. Il s'avança vers elle et ouvra la porte de son bureau devant elle. Il se décale et la laisse entré en première.

Ce bureau était clair. On voyait le lac de la fenêtre où le soleil commençait à se coucher. La vue était magnifique. Le bureau était en bois clair accompagné de deux chaises. Une malle était posée dans un coin. Dans un coin, deux fauteuils trônaient près d'une cheminé.

-Belle vue, n'est ce pas ?

Elle entra enfin dans le bureau. Elle posa ses affaires sur la chaise devant le bureau. Il la dépassa et posa ses livres sur son bureau. Il s'assit derrière son bureau.

-Tous ces livres sont pour vous. N'ayez pas peur, je vous les prêterai tout au long de nos séances. Bien, commençons par un peu de théorie. Détaillons les différents sorts d'attaques et de défenses dans un premier temps.

Lily sortit un parchemin et une plume pour prendre des notes. Le professeur l'arrêta.

-Autant le faire à l'oral, vous les connaissez de toute façon.

Sans un bruit, Lily rangea ses affaires. Il y avait une certaine tension. Le professeur fit apparaitre un tableau noir, se leva et ils commencèrent à énumérer les différents sorts.

-Vous oubliez le sort Rectusempra Professeur.

-Dites moi, vous n'êtes pas fatiguée de dire Professeur à chaque fois ?

-Ca ne me dérange pas…

-Vous savez, je n'ai que trois ans de plus que vous et tout ces vouvoiements et ces « professeurs » me donnent l'impression d'être âgé d'une dizaine d'année de plus. Vous ne voudriez pas que, pendant le temps de nos cours particuliers, on abandonne ce vouvoiement et qu'on passe au tutoiement.

-Si vous voulez, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-On reprend depuis le début. Enchanté, James Potter, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Moi de même, Lily Evans, répondit-elle en serrant cette main.

Lorsque leur main de soudèrent dans cette accord silencieux, une petite décharge les prit l'un et l'autre. James eut un sourire, Lily une petite incompréhension. Ils reprirent le cours de la leçon. Lily n'était plus assise sagement de l'autre coté du bureau mais à coté de James écrivant sur le tableau noir.

Au bout d'une heure, le tableau était plein d'annotations sur l'effet de chaque sort et la spécialité de chacun. Ils étaient tout deux de l'autre coté du bureau et regardaient de loin le tableau.

-Je crois qu'on a bien bossé ce soir.

-Hum, tu as raison c'est bien complet. (En effet le tableau était plein!)

-Tu te rends compte que tu es la 4e personne qui me tutoie. Je connaissais déjà la petite bande des maraudeurs et ils ont eu la gentillesse de ne pas me faire leur bizutage habituelle sur les nouveaux profs.

-Ha oui c'est vrai je m'en étais pas rendu compte !

-Vous êtes distraite mademoiselle Evans, dit-il dans un sourire.

-Comment tu les as connu ?

-L'équipe de Quidditch. J'étais capitaine de Griffondor pendant 3 ans.

-Je ne vais pas souvent au match.

-Bah pourquoi ? C'est un des évènements qui soude les différentes maisons pourtant.

-J'ai peur du vide et rien que de les voir voler je me sens mal !

-C'est dommage, dit-il avec de la peine.

-J'essaierai de voir le prochain match.

-Attends ! Je crois que l'équipe est encore en entrainement. Viens !

Il lui saisit la main et l'emmena en dehors du bureau. Elle n'eut le temps que d'attraper son sac. Ils courraient dans les couloirs. Étrangement, Lily ne pensait pas au quand-dira-t-on. Elle était heureuse et ne pensait à rien. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que de toute façon, il n'y avait personne dans ces couloirs. Arrivé dehors, la course continua vers le terrain.

C'est une Lily essoufflée quand James s'arrêta. Ils montèrent dans les tribunes des professeurs.

-Ici, ils ne nous verrons pas. Regarde. Sirius est poursuiveur, il passe à Thomas. Il esquive le cognard. Il s'avance vers le but, passe à Sirius. Il choisit le but et tire. Le gardien bloque ! Bien joué !

En y regardant bien, ce sport qu'elle trouvait brutal et risqué, ressemblait plus à un ballet aérien commenté comme ça. Ils regardèrent l'entrainement jusqu'à la fin.

-Il est temps de rentrer.

Lily préféra le laisser partir devant. Ils se séparèrent. James alla vers la tour nord, non loin du terrain, alors que Lily rentrait au château. Elle décréta alors que c'était une bonne journée.


	4. Chapter 4 : besoin de s'envoler

Voila le chapitre suivant. Un peu plus long j'essaye, je t'assure Bounette! Merci pour vos petits mots !

Sans attendre, la suite ^^

Chapitre 4 : un Besoin de s'envoler?

Lily trouvait sa vie bien plus colorée depuis le début de l'année. C'est comme si la vie avait de nouvelles saveurs. Elle perdait un peu son attention en cours, à regarder les oiseaux par la fenêtre, comme ils avaient de la chance d'être ainsi, mais elle compensait cette distraction par son travail habituelle à la bibliothèque.

Ce soir encore elle était à la bibliothèque. Elle avait délaissé ces deux livres de potions pour dévorer le livre que son professeur particulier lui avait prêté. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée de Holly Meyer.

-Salut Lily ! Tu lis quoi ?

Lily sursauta tant elle était absorbé par son livre.

-Salut Holly ! C'est un livre qu'on m'a prêté sur _comment lancer un sort_.

-En tout cas ça a l'air passionnant vu ta passion à le lire. Tu as fini ta potions ?

-Non, j'en ai eu marre il y a une demi heure. Je n'arrive pas à savoir la quantité de poudre de scorpion.

-Si tu veux je peux t'expliquer comment calibrer cette poudre. À moi aussi elle m'a prit la tête. Tiens regarde, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant un des livre sur la table.

Lily avait comprit en dix minutes. Elle reparti dans ses réflexions en fixant un point de l'autre coté de la bibliothèque. Elle fit ramener sur la terre par Holly.

-Toi il t'es arrivé quelque chose, non ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Alors qui t'as prêté ce livre?

-Le prof de défense contre les force du mal. Il a remarqué que j'étais vraiment mauvaise en lancé de sort.

-Ha le fameux James Potter ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es dans la lune. Je suis d'accord il est vraiment canon, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Étrangement, Lily ne pensait pas ça de lui. Enfin oui bien sure il est beau mais depuis le cours, elle avait l'impression de connaître une autre facette de ce professeur que les autres ne connaissaient pas. C'était une sorte de trésors qu'elle gardait comme un privilège.

Alors qu'elle trainait dans les couloir pour retrouver sa salle commune, quelque chose attira son regard par la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha et vit les serdaigles s'entrainer. Elle suivit du regard les joueurs. Ils volaient avec une grande fluidité. Comme ça doit être agréable de voler comme ça. Elle s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se perdit dans la contemplation des joueurs.

-Perdue dans ses pensées mademoiselle Evans ?

-Vous êtes toujours là pour me le faire remarquer, professeur.

James était à un mètre d'elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quidditch ?

-Je n'y comprends pas grand chose mais c'est beau.

-Besoin d'un traducteur ?

-Une prochaine fois peut être.

-Mon offre sera toujours valable.

-Je m'en souviendrai professeur.

Sur ces mots, elle lui sourit et partit vers la salle commune. Elle fut stoppée par une remarques derrière elle.

-Vous ne voulez pas essayer de voler ?

-Sauf votre respect, j'ai le vertige, je ne tiens pas à mourir.

-Et avec un bon professeur ?

-Je parlais de mourir de peur !

-Tu me vexes là Lily ! J'étais un très bon joueur de Quidditch !

-Je ne monterai jamais sur un balais ! Est-ce bien clair ?

-Tu en meurs d'envie ça se voit. Tu observe les oiseaux avec une étincelles dans le regard.

-Vous m'observez professeur ?

-Pas besoin, tu es constamment tournée vers le ciel.

-Hum... bonne soirée Professeur.

-Bon soir, et à Mardi.

Elle acquiesça dans un sourire. Il n'avait peut être pas tord au fond.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva qu'elle volait. Avec une impression de liberté magnifique. Elle volait grâce à des ailes, comme celle des anges. Elle volait vers une tour où il y avait un seul balcon. La porte fenêtre était grande ouverte. Les rideaux flottaient à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha encore elle distingua quelque l'attendre derrière ces rideaux. Une belle carrure, des cheveux noirs : James. Dans ce rêve, il n'eut besoin que d'ouvrir les bras pour qu'elle y soit attirée. Cette étreinte donnait un sentiment de sécurité immense. Il murmura son prénom à l'oreille. Un frisson la parcourut entièrement. Il posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il était 3 heure du matin et elle était toute déboussolée. Elle respira doucement et profondément. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Son inconscient la tourmentait un peu. À moins que ce ne soit les hormones de l'adolescence qui se rappelaient à son bon plaisir.

Elle se promit qu'il n'y aurait pas de mal entendu entre James et elle. Elle était l'élève et lui le professeur, et c'est tout. Elle eut un mal d'hyppogriffe à se rendormir.

Au petit déjeuner, en train de se réveiller devant son bol de thé, les maraudeurs vinrent la réveiller pour de bon.

-Alors comme ça, tu es dans les petits papiers de James ? Demanda Sirius.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as passé tout la nuit avec lui, d'où ta fatigue.

Ce ne fut pas un réveil mais un électrochoc que Lily reçut.

-Quoi ?! Hurla-t-elle à moitié paniquée.

-Il plaisante Lily ! Il lance la rumeur comme quoi James était un coureur de jupons, c'est une façon de le bizuter d'après lui... la rassura Remus

-James me donne des cours de lancé de sort c'est tout. Gardez le pour vous s'il vous plait !

-Des cours de langue oui !

Lily eut pour la première fois de sa vie un geste instinctif, elle lança sa main et Sirius eut sa première baffe de l'année. Il ne s'y attendait franchement pas. La mâchoire pendante de stupéfaction il fixa Lily.

-Je suis peut être nul en sort mais si tu ne la ferme pas je sais comment te le faire regretter. Comme lancer une rumeur comme quoi le grand Sirius Black est toujours puceau.

-Comme si c'était une rumeur, ricana Peter.

-Peter tu m'aide pas là !

-Ca c'est intéressant... On est d'accord Sirius ?

-Ouais, bon on y va les gars ?

Remus adressa un clin d'œil à Lily avant de suivre les autres.

Ainsi c'était ça avoir de l'influence sur les choses ?


	5. Chapter 5 : une journée prometteuse ?

Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Pardon pour le retard ^^ J'ai fait de mon mieux. Merci Adore youu pour tout tes petits mots !

J'espère que la suite va plaire à tous ce qui la liront ! Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : une journée qui avait si bien commencée...

Le premier week-end de septembre était doux. Lily en profita pour aller lire dans le parc. Elle avait trouvé un livre moldu _un jour pour une éternité. _C'était un roman qui relatait une histoire d'amour hors du commun, celle d'un ange et d'un démon.

Elle descendit dans le parc juste après sa douche. Elle n'avait pas faim et préférait passer l'étape petit déjeuner. Elle choisit son coin habituel, derrière le gros chêne, juste entre le terrain de Quidditch et le lac. Elle se mettait toujours face à la forêt interdite pour ne pas être déranger.

Le soleil montait. Elle resta blottit contre son arbre. Vers midi, elle sortit de sa rêverie. Elle avait entendu un bruit qui venait de la forêt. Un bruit de brindille. Lorsqu'elle scruta les feuillages, elle ne vit qu'un morceau de fourrures s'enfuir. Tant pis. Ce ne devait pas être quelque chose de dangereux. Un centaure curieux peut être ?

Elle était absorbée par sa lecture. Elle voulait prendre son samedi pour se relaxer avec ce livre et elle travaillera le lendemain. Elle n'avait plus aucune conscience de son corps. Elle était entièrement dans son roman. Elle en avait oublié le repas.

Le suspense de son roman était au plus au point. Les deux amoureux étaient en danger et rien au monde n'aurait fait bouger Lily à cet instant précis avant la fin de ce roman. De nouveau, un bruit retentit juste à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne releva pas la tête. Elle entendit un bruit au loin, un bruit de bataille, mais elle pensa qu'il venait de son imagination.

Les bruits de bataille s'intensifiaient. Elle ne sortait toujours pas de son livre.

-Lily ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Poudlard est attaqué !

Quoi ? Elle sortit de son roman et trouva devant elle James. Elle se leva difficilement, un peu étourdie d'avoir tant lu et si peu bougée. Elle examinait James, il était inquiet et il tenait son balai.

-Viens je te ramène à la tour de gryffondor.

-Quoi ?

-Montes, je t'emmène, dit-il en enfourchant son balai.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais monter là-dessus ?

-Tu n'as pas le choix, les mangemorts sont aux portes de Poudlard et je dois aller leur porter main forte alors dépêches-toi !

-Je ne peux pas, désolée, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

-Lily arrêtes de faire ta tête de mule !

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit asseoir sur le balai en amazone et s'envola à vive allure. Elle hurla de peur et se cramponna à James.

-Calmes toi, pose tes mains sur le manche.

Elle posa doucement ses mains. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et James commençait à monter vers la tour. Il passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille pour la rassurer.

-Respires. On y est presque. Ne regarde pas en bas.

Elle préféra fermer les yeux à s'en faire mal. Ils arrivèrent à la tour. James s'avança vers une fenêtre bien précise, celle des maraudeurs.

-Sirius, Remus ! La fenêtre !

La fenêtre s'ouvrit et James put se poser à l'intérieur. Il déposa une Lily tremblante par terre. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. James la rattrapa et la posa sur un lit. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

-Je vous la laisse, dit James avec regret.

Il repartit par la fenêtre pour retourner dans la bataille. Remus et Sirius restaient immobile autour de Lily. Remus eut le premier réflexe, il s'avança et lança un sort d'énervatum à Lily. Sirius sortit une chocogrenouille de sa table de chevet

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Et retombe directement sur le lit. Elle porta sa main à son front. Elle sentit quelque chose dans son autre main. Sirius lui mit dans la main une chocogrenouille. Sans poser plus de question, elle porta la chocogrenouille la la bouche et la laissa fondre sans effort.

Lorsque la chocogrenouille avait fondu, elle ressentit une chaleur habituelle de cette gourmandise, toute la pression redescendu et des larmes coulèrent. Remus s'inquiéta.

-Ca va Lily ?

-C'est rien c'est les nerfs qui lâchent.

-Mais tu étais où ? On t'a pas vu de la journée.

-J'étais dans le parc. Je lisais.

-Tu lisais et tu n'as pas entendu l'attaque ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois Black !? Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça, lire ! Tout le monde le sait, non ?

Elle se remit à pleurer. Remus posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Calmes toi, Lily ! On s'est inquiété quand tu n'es pas revenu alors que les grandes portes se fermaient. C'est pour ça qu'on en a parlé à James. Il est partit prendre son balais pour aller plus vite.

-J'ai peur du vide ! J'ai fait une crise d'angoisse sur le balais. Excuse moi Sirius mais j'ai tellement eu peur...

Une explosion retentit dehors. Lily fut la plus rapide et se rua vers la fenêtre. On voyait de loin le portail de Poudlard. Une silhouette était à terre parmi les professeurs. De la haut on voyait des cheveux noirs...

-C'est James !

-Mais non, on ne peut pas en être sure d'ici, la rassura Remus.

-Pourtant ça en à l'air, ajouta Sirius.

-Merci tu m'aide là Patmol ! Tu prends la place de Peter maintenant ?

Pendant toute la bataille, Lily et les deux garçons fixaient d'un regard avide de connaître la fin de tout cela. C'en était presque morbide. La silhouette restait inerte au sol.

Lily n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de ce corps qu'elle croyait reconnaître. Une phrase tournait dans sa tête « c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute.... »

Quand la bataille prit fin, les professeur rentraient dans Poudlard. Remus échangea un regarda avec Sirius. Que faire ? Lily n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard de la scène au dehors.

-Lily ? Lily ! On peut savoir si c'est réellement James là bas, on peut même aller voir à l'infirmerie mais c'est contraire au règlement. Veux-tu nous suivre sans nous dénoncer et nous enlever des points, préfète ?

Lily ne touchait plus terre. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse vite. La petite voix revint alors « C'est Ta faute ! »

-C'est d'accord !

Sirius se dirigea vers sa malle et sortit un bout de parchemin. « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » trente seconde plus tard il déclara :

-Il y est.

-On y va, lui répondit Remus.

Il attrapa la main de Lily et ils descendirent tous dans la salle commune. Remus lacha la main de Lily pour traverser la foule. Elle suivait Remus en bas de l'escalier, tournant à droite puis à gauche. Sirius la rattrapa lorsqu'ils devaient passer derrière une tapisserie.

-On y est !

Sirius passa en premier derrière la tapisserie qui donnait accès à l'infirmerie. Remus passa ensuite.

Lily hésita. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Sirius et Remus était amis avec James. Mais elle ? Elle avait été un poids, un boulet à aller chercher. Et maintenant, il était dans un lit à l'infirmerie à cause d'elle.

Elle n'osa pas sortir de ce passage secret. Elle fit demi tour.


	6. Chapter 6 : Perdues ?

Merci pour toutes vos commentaires ! 20 !!!! C'est génial, merci à tous. Ca motive ^^

Vite le chapitre 6 rien que pour vous !

Bonne lecture, H

Héliz

Chapitre 6 : Perdue ?

Lily s'enfonça dans le passage secret guidée par la faible lueur de sa baguette. Elle mit peu de temps à se rendre compte qu'elle ignorait où menait ce passage. Elle se rendit compte que c'était un véritable labyrinthe, tous les murs se ressemblaient. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au chemin à l'allée. Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle arriva dans une impasse.

Elle n'eut pas la force de faire demi-tour. Elle s'écroula contre le mur et sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle lâcha sa baguette. Elle était loin de son histoire d'amour de ce matin. Elle tenta de se souvenir mais, elle ne se rappelait pas où était son livre. A tous les coups, son livre était tombé lorsqu'il l'avait emmené.

Son vol lui revint en mémoire. L'angoisse la submergea à nouveau. Sa baguette s'éteint. Elle laissa libre court à ces larmes. C'était trop, le vide, James, l'infirmerie… Elle s'endormit quelque temps après.

-Lily, tu es là ?

Le réveil fut soudain. Son visage trempé de larme, maintenant sèches, tirait. Elle avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se frotta les yeux. Elle les ouvrit alors. Elle distingua une lueur floue. Le sommeil troublait ses sens. Elle frotta ses yeux à nouveau et les réouvrit. Il y avait bien une lueur au bout du couloir.

Elle tâtonna autour d'elle pour retrouver sa baguette. Elle était préfète et elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Comment expliquer sa présence ici ? Elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Elle alluma sa baguette et commença à distinguer la silhouette d'où venait la lueur.

La silhouette s'approcha d'elle. Elle distingua peu à peu ses traits : cheveux noirs, belle carrure. Ce n'était pas possible. James. James était là devant elle. Ce n'était pas possible.

-Enfin je te retrouve !

-Mais comment ?

-Si tu avais suivi Remus et Sirius, tu m'aurais vu ! C'est un aurore qui nous a aidé qui a été blessé, pas moi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas sortit ?

-Je ne sais pas. Sirius et Remus m'ont emmené mais je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à faire là. Tu es mon professeur c'est tout. Je n'aurai pas du les suivre.

-Mais tu l'as fait.

-J'ai cru que c'était de ma faute. Que si j'avais été dans mon dortoir tu n'aurai pas eu à venir me chercher et tout aurait été plus simple.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis là pour assurer la protection de mes élève moi aussi. Mais je n'aurai pas dû te forcer à monter sur mon balais. Je ne pensais pas que ta peur était à ce point.

-J'ai fait une crise d'angoisse. Ça m'est déjà arrivé et ça m'arrivera encore.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Je te ramène à ton dortoir ?

-Tu connais ce passage aussi bien que les Maraudeurs ?

-C'est trois là ? C'est moi qui leur est montré, mais garde le pour toi, Sirius est persuader qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de moi...

Lily retrouva le sourire. Aussi faible qu'il était c'était tout de même un sourire. James la laissa passer devant lui et lui indiqua le direction avec sa baguette. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois et James la rattrapa à chaque fois avec une souplesse rare.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de derrière la tapisserie, Lily se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit. Elle se tourna vers James et l'interrogea du regard.

-Il est onze heure et demi. J'ai mit un certain temps à te retrouver, j'en suis navrée de te l'apprendre comme ça mais Poudlard est un labyrinthe à plusieurs niveau.

Elle fit rapidement le calcule et se rendit compte que elle avait une bonne heure et demi en dehors du couvre feu. James la raccompagna jusqu'à la salle commune.

-Bonsoir madame, y a-t-il encore des élèves dans la salle commune ?

-Non professeur, Cette jeune fille est la seule absente de son lit.

-Ne lui en voulez pas trop, elle a eut une dur journée. Au lit Mademoiselle Evans.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

Il fit une sorte de révérence et se retourna vers son lit.

Aujourd'hui, Lily avait apprit plus d'une chose. Elle avait une nouvelle relation avec les maraudeurs et il semblerait que James ai une place plus importante qu'il n'y semblerait. A ce moment là, au chaud dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil, ses rêves lui revint en mémoire. Seule dans son lit, derrière ses baldaquins, elle se mit à rougir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva en première malgré la soirée qu'elle avait passé. Ce matin là, elle avait faim. Elle prit un thé et quelques taosts. Elle prit son temps pour déjeuner. Lorsque les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils vinrent la voir.

-Bonjour Lily, ça va mieux depuis hier ? Demanda Remus.

-Oui je m'en suis remise. Désolée de vous avoir faussé compagnie mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

-Du moment que James ta retrouver, ça suffit, Rajouta Sirius.

-Il s'est passé quoi hier au faite ? Demanda Peter.

-Viens, on va t'expliquer.

Ils partirent un peu plus loin pour déjeuner. Lily resta dans la grande salle jusqu'à l'arrivé du courrier. Elle regardait les chouette volaient, se croisaient, comme un balais aérien. A sa grande surprise, elle reçut un colis ce matin là. C'était le livre qu'elle avait oublié hier. Un petit mot y était glissé.

« Je suis navrée que ton premier vol se soit mal passé. Le prochain sera plus agréable. Il semblerait que ce livre t'appartienne. Finis le bien et à mardi.»

Pas de signature. Qui d'autre que James pourrait lui écrire ça. Ou pourrait lui écrire tout cours. Il était vraiment gentil de lui rendre son livre et surtout d'être allé le chercher cette nuit.

Elle ouvrit tout de suite son roman et finit son chapitre. Elle dut courir pour ne pas être en retard, mais ce n'était pas très grave au fond.


	7. Chapter 7 : le malheur

Merci pour vos petits mots !: Le suite tout de suite ^^

Chapitre 7 : un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

Les semaines passèrent assez rapidement après cet événement. Le fin du mois d'octobre arriva rapidement. Lily continuait à prendre des cours particuliers avec James. Elle reconnaissait elle-même qu'ils étaient devenu ami.

Elle avait bien progressé dans la lancer de sort. Elle réussissait à suivre les cours de son année sans difficulté. James avait même commencer à l'initier au duel. Pour cela il lui avait fait découvrir la salle sur demande. Cette pièce magique qui donne ce que l'on veut.

Lily s'exerçait sur des mannequins pour l'instant et elle avait une facilité toute nouvelle pour elle. La semaine suivante, elle aura un vrai adversaire et elle craignait le pire.

-Je n'irai pas fort au pire, ne t'inquiètes pas trop, avait il ajouté avec un sourire bienveillant.

Elle ne sut jamais s'il avait dit vrai car elle ne vint jamais le mardi suivant...

Le week-end qui suivit ce cours, Lily eut un mauvais pressentiment pendant deux jours. Lundi elle fut étonnée de voir de plus en plus de personne se retourner sur son passage au fur et à mesure que la journée se déroulait.

Ce fut Holly qui lui annonça la raison de tout cela.

-Lily, tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement désolée, tu tiens le coup ?

-Oui ça va, mais pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si j'allais tourner de l'œil ?

-Tes parents et l'attaque d'hier.

-Comment ça mes parents ?

-Il y avait un article dans la gazette...

Des images de ce matin lui revint en mémoire. Elle était sortie de la grande salle avant l'arrivé du courrier. Elle devait mettre la main sur une gazette. Ce ne pouvait pas être ses parents, c'était impossible.

Elle se mit à courir en plantant Holly seule au milieu d'un couloir. Au bout d'un moment seulement elle chercha où elle pouvait bien se trouver une gazette. Elle ne pouvait pas la demander à un élève.

A ce moment là, elle percuta James. Elle s'excusa et vit ce qu'il avait dans les mains: La gazette. Elle n'était pas encore déballé. Elle demanda si elle pouvait lui emprunter sa gazette. Il lui tendit en précisant qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de la lire, c'était aussi bien.

Elle le remercie et repartit en courant. Elle alla jusqu'à la salle sur demande et entra. Il n'y avait qu'une grande cheminé et un fauteuil. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et posa son sac à coté d'elle. Elle ouvrit vite la gazette, tout en priant que ces parents n'y figurent pas.

Elle trouva rapidement la page où tout les morts étaient répertoriée. Son propre nom lui sauta au visage. Ces parents étaient là l'un à coté de l'autre.

Quelque chose tomba sur cette page. Elle se rendit compte que c'était une de ses larmes qui était tombé. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle lâcha le journal et se pelotonna dans le fauteuil pour mieux pleurer tout son saoul. Elle ignora le temps qu'elle passa ici. Le soleil avait décliné lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

Elle regarda l'horloge qui venait d'apparaitre et vit l'heure : 19h30. Elle était entré dans cette salle à 11 heure. Le chagrin lui faisait perdre toute notion du temps. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. James lui avait expliqué que personne ne pouvait entrer lorsque quelqu'un était dedans. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Dumbledore.

Il semblait désolé pour la jeune fille. D'un geste il entraina Lily en dehors de cette pièce. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur. Il lui expliqua qu'il aurait préférer qu'elle n'apprenne cela d'une autre façon. Ils avaient été tué par un avada kedavra et n'avaient pas souffert.

L'enterrement se déroulera le lendemain. Il tenait à l'accompagner. Elle le remercia. Elle demanda si elle pouvait dormir à l'infirmerie. Sans connaître les motifs de Lily, Dumbledore accepta.

Elle était au calme. L'infirmière lui donne une potion sans rêve. Lily accepta mais ne la but pas. Elle dormit un peu mais elle fut réveillé par quelque chose vers 5 heure du matin. Des bruits de pas. Deux personnes ou trois et une voix qu'elle reconnut, Celle de James.

-Ca va aller, il n'est pas trop amoché cette nuit.

-Fais attention à ton bras quand même James ! Ajouta la voix de Sirius.

-Je le ferai soigner demain, ce n'est pas grand chose. Vivement que le tue-loup soit testé et sur le marché. Ça soulagera un peu Remus.

Cette information fit écarquillé les yeux de Lily. Elle savait ce qu'était la potion tue-loup. Remus était loup garou. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La pleine lune était presque couchée. Tout s'expliquait.

-Tiens il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans l'infirmerie !

Lily eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux alors que Sirius tira le rideau qui séparait les élèves.

-Mince alors c'est Lily !

James s'approcha alors d'elle.

-Que lui est-il arrivée ?

-Je sais pas elle a pas l'air blessé.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher. James ou Sirius ? Elle sentit quelqu'un lui caresser les cheveux. James.

-James qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Rien, rentrons.

Sirius ne tira pas le rideau en sortant. Elle les regarda sortir et son regard croisa celui de Remus qui venait de se réveiller. Elle vu de la crainte dans ces yeux. Elle émis un faible sourire et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle ne dira rien, ce sera leur secret.

Il referma les yeux. Elle porta sa main à ses cheveux. Elle essaya de comprendre le geste de James. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle se rappela de ses parents. Trop de chose pour une seule nuit, elle avala la potion sans rêve et sombra dans le sommeil.

Ce mardi fut le pire de toute la vie de Lily. Elle fut ravie de rentrer à Poudlard vers 10 heure du soir. Elle retourna à l'infirmerie pour la dernière fois de cette semaine pourrie.

Les cours de mercredi furent étrange. Les professeurs ne l'interrogèrent pas, à aucun moment. Ces camarades l'évitaient. Seul le regard de Remus sortait du lot.

À 10heure, Lily croisa Holly. Elle la rassura et lui donna les cours de la veille qu'elle avait dupliqué par un sort. Lily la remercia et repartit pour un cours de défense contre les force du mal.

Ce cours fut différent des autres. On ne la prenait pas pour une malade cette heure ci. Après un peu de théorie on passa à la pratique. Elle se mit en dernière et se laissa submergé par ces souvenirs de la veille.

Le voix de sa sœur résonnait dans sa tête. La relation avec elle s'était plus dégrader que jamais. Elle espérait que la mort de ces parents les aurait rapprocher. Mais ce fut tout le contraire.

_C'est ta faute ! C'est les gens comme toi qui ont tués Papa et Maman !_

_A partir de maintenant tu n'es plus ma soeur !_

_Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Regard la couleur de tes cheveux !_

Le bruit ambiant s'était arrêté. Lily revint à la réalité. Tout le monde la fixait. Comme si elle était devenu un fantôme.

-Lily ! Tes cheveux !?

Elle prit une mèche de cheveux et l'examina. Elle était de couleur jais. Elle sentit alors quelque chose de chaud couler sur son visage. Elle porta sa main à sa joue. Du sang. Elle pleurait du sang.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

James s'approcha d'elle, elle ne vit rien d'autre, elle perdit connaissance,


	8. Chapitre 8 : Déchéance

Voilà un petit chapitre ! Charlou et tout les autres merci pour vos petits mots ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir et ça motive pour continuer l'histoire de ces deux là ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Déchéance

Lily se réveilla à l'infirmerie une fois encore. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle tourna un peu la tête et vit ses cheveux étaler sur son oreiller autour d'elle. Ils étaient encore noir. Elle remonta son regard vers la porte d'entrée. James était là, parlait à Dumbledore.

Lorsque leur regard ce croisèrent, il s'approcha d'elle.

-Alors comment vas-tu ?

-Tu ne veux pas répondre à ma place ? J'ai les cheveux noirs et je pleure des larmes de sang !

-C'est une des choses que craignent les sorciers. Tu es triste au point que ta magie affecte ton propre corps. Il tire la sonnette d'alarme si tu préfère.

-J'ai perdu mes parents lundi dernier.

-On vient de me l'apprendre. Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soit pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

-J'aurai du le savoir le jour J mais j'avais d'autre problèmes, je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi.

Les larmes revinrent. James lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle cacha son visage dans celui ci. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et caressa ses cheveux. Comme ce soir de pleine lune.

Il ne sut quoi lui dire. On avait pas trouvé les mots pour lui non plus.

Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que le mouchoir soit brun de sang séché. James prit alors sa main et la serra. Ce contacte la réconforta. Une chaleur nouvelle le transperça jusqu'à son coeur.

Il la laissa se reposer. Elle ne se reposa pas pour autant. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus et la voix de sa soeur tourna dans sa tête.

Elle se leva et alla en cours, comme tout les jours. Les professeurs la laissaient tranquille et elle suivait les cours gentiment. Elle avait perdu toute envie. Elle se plongeait dans ses études pour oublier. Les élèves la fuyaient comme la peste.

Elle passait ces midi à la bibliothèque où mademoiselle Pince la laissait seule pour aller déjeuner. Elle y retrouver souvent Holly qui s'inquiétait pour elle. La plupart du temps elle lui ramener une pomme car elle voyait bien qu'elle ne prenait plus le temps de déjeuner. Elle ne pouvait savoir si elle allait vraiment au cuisine comme elle le prétendait ou non.

Le soir lorsqu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire elle montait dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle perdait son regard dans l'horizon ou dans les étoiles espérant dans un sens que ses parents où qu'ils soient la regardaient. Assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les jambes dans le vides, elle laissait ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent de la nuit.

Ses cheveux n'avaient toujours pas changer de couleur trois semaine après. Ce noir faisait ressortir la pâleur de son visage. Elle fuyait son reflet car elle semblait très pale mais également malade. Alors qu'elle ne l'était pas ! Elle semblait ignorait qu'elle perdait du poids alors qu'elle devait utiliser une ceinture pour ne pas perdre son uniforme.

Sa vie se résumait alors à suivre les cours et à travailler. Ses notes n'avaient jamais été meilleur. Ces professeurs ne disaient rien. Sauf James. Il avait accepté de ne plus lui faire de cours particuliers jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour qu'elle se repose un peu. Mais cela faisait un mois et il était temps de reprendre. Il la convoqua à la fin du cours.

-Lily, il est temps de reprendre les cours non ?

-Je crois que ça n'en vaut plus la peine.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu sais, je crois que je n'ai plus envie d'être aurore.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ai encore sous le choc, mais tu peux devenir Aurore au même titre que Sirius, je t'assure.

-Je n'en ai plus envie James ! Tu comprends ça ! J'y ai bien réfléchit et j'arrête tout !

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à James d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et elle sortit de cette salle de cours. Elle partit en courant pour que James ne la rattrape pas. Elle voulait être seule. Elle retourna dans le passage secret que les maraudeurs lui avait montré. Elle n'y fit que quelque mètres et elle se blottit contre la parois.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle pleura. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de renoncer à plus que des simples cours particuliers. Elle venait de renoncer à son rêve et à lui. Sans oser se l'avouer elle venait de renoncer à celui qui avait le plus d'impacts sur sa vie.

Elle resta là à salir ses vêtements à cause du sang qui coulait de ses yeux.

Elle fut surprise de voir à nouveau une lueur dans ce passage. Elle mourra d'envie de disparaître si cette lueur venait de James. Ce fut les Maraudeurs qui apparurent à sa place.

Ils restèrent un moment immobile, ne sachant quoi faire. Ce fut Remus qui réagit le premier.

-Lily qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle essuya ses joues qui devaient être rouge.

-Remus n'approche pas la maudite ! S'écria Peter.

-Ce sont des superstitions Peter !

-Mais la légende dit qu'elle va devenir folle maintenant. Regarde-la ce n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même

-Arrête Peter, c'est son chagrin qui l'a mis comme ça, rien d'autre , intervint Sirius.

-Vous avez vraiment des idées reçus stupides, vous les sorcier. Si je vous dis que les loup garou sont forcement mauvais, qu'est ce que vous me répondez ?

La voix de Lily s'était élever tout doucement dans ce passage; comme un murmure.

Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard angoissé. Seul le premier concernait gardait la tête froide. Il dit juste « Elle sait ». Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle détourna le regard.

-Je ne dirais rien, laissez moi tranquille, dit -elle en se relevant et commençant à partir.

-Attend Lily ! Remus l'arrêta et lui lança un sort de nettoyage.

Elle le remercia et partit. En sortant, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec James. Elle ne réfléchit pas et se mit à courir à en perdre haleine. Elle sortit dans le parc et James la suivait de près. Il l'appelait, il voulait lui parler qu'ils s'expliquent.

Elle savait bien que les garçons courraient plus vite que les filles et que physiquement parlant James la rattraperait, mais elle essaya quand même.

Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Elle ralentit pour retrouver ses forces. Des points blancs voilèrent ses yeux. Elle sentit un corps chaud la percuter contre son dos. Puis des bras la retenir. Puis plus rien.

Pardon je sais tout les chapitre commence et finisse à l'infirmerie mais ça changera bientôt ^^

Promis

Hélis !


	9. Chapitre 9 : quand tout est noir

Merci à tous pour vos petit mots ! Je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience ! Vite le chapitre 9 !

Chapitre 9 : quand tout est noir...

_Dites moi que je vais me réveiller dans mon lit et que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve._ Enfin plutôt un un cauchemars. Elle respira à fond. Ce n'était pas possible, à croire que Lily allait battre le record de réveil à l'infirmerie. Elle espérait mais pourtant tout ses sens lui confirmaient ses craintes.

Elle sentait sous ses doigts le draps doux de l'infirmerie. L'odeur légère de potion s'égara près de son nez. Elle entendait la voix de Mademoiselle Pince. Elle n'était pas seule.

Elle reconnut des voix peu à peu qu'elle émergea complètement. Dumbledor, McGonnagal, Binns, Globeplanche, quelques autres de ses professeurs et James. Sa voix ressortait des autres. Le ton des voix n'était pas très cordial. Pour la première fois, elle entendit la voix de Dumbledore avec des écho de colère dans la voix. Il était furieux.

-Comment se fait-il que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte ! Une de nos élèves la plus brillante ne mange plus et personne ne le voit ! Je n'ose pas parler d'anorexie mais c'est aussi grave que s'il l'avait été ! En espérant que ce ne le soit pas !

Lily savait qu'on parlait d'elle. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'on arrête de la mettre en avant, qu'on la laisse vivre doucement. Elle se roula en boule et sentit à nouveau quelque chose de chaud couler sur ses joues. Elle garda pourtant les yeux clos.

-Si elle avait des amis elle aurait put surmonter la mort de ses parents.

-Est ce sa faute si elle préfère étudier plutôt que de se faire des amis. Si c'est l'une de nos meilleure élèves ce n'est pas pour rien.

C'était James qui la défendait. Étrangement ça lui faisait du bien.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Tonna Dumbledore ! Cette jeune fille souffre d'un mal très grave. Il faut qu'elle parle à quelqu'un de confiance pour réussir à surmonter la mort de ses parents. Il faudra faire attention aux autres élèves, dans cette époque qui nous entoure.

Il y eut un long silence. Un bel ange passa comme dirait la mère de Lily. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-James, ça devrait être vous qui lui parlerait. J'exige qu'elle vienne vous voir tout les soirs de la semaine, pendant une demi heure. Votre formation psychologique vous qualifie pour cela.

-Bien albus.

-La réunion est finit, pensez-y et bonne soirée.

Lily entendit des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Elle voulait juste rester seule. Les rumeurs allaient l'élevé dans ce lieu d'éducation et elle serait la risée de toute l'école.

Elle entendit un sort d'annulation d'insonorisation. Elle se mit à espérer que tout ceci resterai dans l'infirmerie.

Elle sentit quelqu'un approcher d'elle. Le lit s'enfonça un peu à coté d'elle. Quelqu'un s'est assis sur son lit.

-Tu ne dors pas Lily. Dit il en pressant un mouchoir sur sa joue pour éponger ses larmes de sang.

James. Encore et toujours lui.

-Tu as tout entendu ?

-depuis « Comment se fait-il que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte ». J'ai honte.

-Tu ne dois pas. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! On réagit chacun à sa façon à un deuil.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Pour une fois ce n'est pas le blanc de l'infirmerie qui l'éblouit en premier. C'est la silhouette de James qui accueillit ses yeux.

-Que t'est-il arrivé réellement ?

-Je n'ai pas perdu que mes parents. J'ai aussi perdu ma soeur.

-Elle était aussi là lors de l'attaque.

-Non elle m'a renié. Elle me déteste et ne veut plus jamais me voir. J'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai plus de famille et je n'ai même pas d'ami comme a dit votre collègue.

Elle sentit un boule l'empêchant de parler. Les larmes revint.

-J'ai tout perdu James.

James l'attira vers lui et la serra dans ces bras. Lily ne réfléchit pas. Elle savoura cette étreinte. Elle comprit alors son cœur, elle aimait James. Ces pleures redoublèrent, comment allait-elle faire, elle était amoureuse d'un professeur.

-Pourquoi me fuis-tu Lily ?

-Je.. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non James. Tu es une des meilleurs chose qui me soit arrivée cette année.

-Mais pourquoi alors ? Je t'en prie explique moi.

-J'ai peur James.

-Peur de quoi ? Peur de moi ?

Il lâcha Lily et se leva pour s'éloigner d'elle.

-Lily je ne comprend pas !

Il s'appuya sur la petite table de nuit. Il semblait complètement perdu. Lily resta là bras ballant. Ses larmes continuait de couler une à une, plus lentement.

-J'essaye juste de t'aider Lily.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus ? Demanda-t-il en passant ces mains dans ses cheveux.

Lily se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-J'ai un gros problème James. Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Il y eut un silence. Lily n'osa pas bouger. Elle gardait le front appuyé sur ses genoux. Elle savait que James allait la repousser.

Elle sentit qu'il s'asseyait devant elle.

-Lily ? Lily regarde moi, demanda-t-il en caressant son épaule.

Il allait surement agir en adulte et lui expliquer que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il l'aimait beaucoup mais pas comme ça. Elle avait déjà le coeur brisé lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers James.

Il souriait. Il approcha son visage d'elle et posa son front contre le sien. Il était trop proche c'était intolérable.

-Ne te fais pas plus de mal qu'il n'en faut Lily Jolie.

-Tu crois que je contrôle quelque chose.

-Arrêtes de faire l'enfant Lily.

-J'ai perdu mes parents je ne suis plus une enfant James.

Durant tout cet échange, James n'avait pas bougé. Il avait gardé son front contre le sien. Lily profita de la situation. Elle pencha son visage sur le coté et posa ses lèvres sur celle de James. Elle savoura le contact de ses lèvres. James ne le repoussa pas. Elle voulut approfondir ce baiser en posant sa main sur la joue de James. Il ne bougeait pas. Ses lèvres restèrent closes. Il prit Lily par les épaules et la repoussa doucement.

-Lily ce n'est pas bien. Je suis ton professeur.

-J'ai tout perdu James. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

-Tu devrais te reposer Lily.

Il commença à partir.

-N'oublie pas ta potion nutritive !

La dernière larme de la journée coula sur sa joue. A quoi bon... Elle tendit sa main vers la potion sur la table de nuit et la renversa avant de se rendormir. Le verre éclata au sol, comme autre chose...


	10. Chapter 10 : finit l'enfance

Voici le 10e chapitre !! beau chiffre je trouve ^^ Merci à tout ce qui me laissent des petits mots et à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Bonne lecture

Héliz

Chapitre 10 : finit l'enfance !

Lily se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se réveillerait à l'infirmerie. Elle prit de nombreuse résolutions. Arrêtons de faire l'enfant ! James avait raison.

Elle prit sa baguette et répara la fiole qu'elle avait brisé la veille. Elle consultât l'heure et vit qu'il était encore tôt. Elle décida de rentrer à la tour griffondor. Elle reprit ses affaires et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle monta le premier étage. Arrivé à un croisement, elle pressa le pas pour ne pas être surpris si tôt en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, cette dernière dormait. Elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Son secret avait encore une chance de le rester mais si un tableau était au courant c'était fichu. Un courant d'air attira son attention vers la droite. Une tapisserie était un peu soulevé et montrait un passage. Malgré son épisode dans le passage secret des maraudeurs, elle s'y engouffra et arriva dans la salle commune.

Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil à coté du foyer qui brûlait encore. Elle somnola jusqu'à 7 heure. Personne ne la remarqua. Ce n'est que lorsque les maraudeurs descendirent qu'il se passa quelque chose pour Lily.

-Tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie Lily ? Demanda Remus.

-Si j'en ai eu marre de tout ces murs blancs.

-Tu viens déjeuner ?

-Je vous suis.

Tout allait bien à son arrivé dans la grande salle. Elle déjeuna avec les maraudeurs, c'était une première. Lorsque James entra pour déjeuner, elle ne put détourner son regard de lui. Maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments...

Elle attendait mardi avec impatience. Elle n'avait pas d'autre option. Elle ira lui rendre son livre.

La semaine fut longue. Mais mardi arriva enfin. Elle se trouvait devant la porte du bureau de James à l'heure habituelle. C'était elle qui avait un livre à transmettre cette fois ci. Elle frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Elle respira profondément. Elle avait longtemps pensé à que dire, quoi mettre et quoi faire. Elle posa sa main sur la poignet et appuya doucement. Elle entra.

James était plongé dans ses parchemins. Il ne leva la tête que lorsque Lily parla.

-Je... Je t'ai ramené ton livre.

Elle posa le livre sur le bureau à coté des parchemins. James la regarda comme s'il n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit devant lui. Aucune émotions ne trahissait le visage de Lily. Elle attendit qu'il dise quelque chose. Ou fasse quelque chose. Elle portait son plus beau corset qui la mettait en valeur. Elle aurait aimé surprendre le regarde de James sur elle. Mais au lieu de ça, il se pinça l'arrête du nez comme pour apaiser une migraine.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là Lily ?

-Je suis venu te rendre ton livre, dit elle en montrant son livre sur son bureau.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-J'ai arrêté de faire l'enfant. Tu vois je suis venue en adulte pour te rendre ton livre et c'est tout. Tu te fais des idées James. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ajouta-t-elle en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

Elle avait étudié comment être mise en valeur. En se penchant ainsi elle avait un décolleté pigeonnant. James lâcha son nez et le regarda. Son regard s'égara dans le décolleté de la demoiselle.

-Lily que fais-tu ?

-Tu connais mes sentiments James...

Il soupira et fit le tour du bureau s'assit où Lily s'était appuyée.

-Lily...

-Je n'ai rien à perdre ! J'ai tout à donner, dit-elle en s'avançant sur lui.

Elle s'avança encore pour l'embrasser. Les mains de James se posèrent sur ses épaules et la maintenaient hors de la porté de ses lèvres.

-Arrête Lily ! Ca suffit ! Sa poigne autour de ses épaules se resserra encore.

-Excuses-moi James. Je me disais, tu veux bien m'accompagner à l'entrainement de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? Tu m'avais dit que m'expliquerait d'avantage ce jeu.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idées Lily.

-Bien je vais rentrer alors.

Il desserra ses mains et la lâcha. Lily repéra le balais de James.

-Tiens j'ai une autre idée. Je vais un peu voler, dit-elle en s'emparant du balais et en partant en courant.

-Lily ! Reviens ! Lily ! Idiote !

James n'eut pas d'autre choix de la suivre, se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'elle était monté sur un balais.

Lily arriva au terrain de Quidditch et se dit qu'elle était surement bonne pour sainte Mangouste. Elle fit léviter le balais et monta dessus. Sirius expliquait quelque chose à l'équipe de l'autre coté du terrain. Elle ne vit pas Lily commencer à monter dans le ciel. Son vol n'était pas très sure mais elle commençait à s'élever. James arriva en courant et vit Lily déjà hors de portée.

Cherchant une issus il vit l'équipe de Griffondor.

-Sirius ! Il hurla pour que de l'autre coté du terrain on l'entende. Il était à bout de nerf.

Lily faisait tout pour ne pas regarder en bas. Sirius la vit et ne comprit pas. Mais que faisait Lily là elle, elle qui avait peur du vide ? James arriva à sa hauteur.

-James, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

-C'est une vrai tête de mule ! Donne moi ton balais !

-Mais... Et le tien ?

-Elle est dessus ! C'est ça le problème, dit-il en hurlant.

Il saisit le balais de Sirius et s'éleva dans les airs. Il rattrapa vite Lily. Il se rendit vite compte qu'elle pleurait avec des larmes lourdes de sang. Il pensa que c'était sa phobie qui la rendait comme ça.

-Allez Lily, on descend, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, dit il pour la rassurer.

-Non laisse moi tranquille James.

-Regarde dans ton état il vaut mieux descendre, non ?

-Tu as toujours tes parents c'est bien ça ? Tu as eu des amis, une ou deux petites amies à Poudlard non ?

-Oui, répondit-il sans vraiment savoir où elle voulait en venir.

-Je n'ai rien de tout ça. J'ai perdu mes parents, je n'ai aucun amis et le seul homme que j'aime me repousse. Sans oublié que tout le monde me fuit parce qu'il me prenne pour quelqu'un de maudit ! Peter m'a prédit que je deviendrais folle, et bien il avait raison. Je n'ai plus rien.

A ces mots, elle lâcha son balais qui commença a piquer vers le bas. James réagit vite et plongea derrière elle. Il allait trop lentement. Son balais était trop performant ! Quelle ironie !

James se pencha en avant pour la rattraper. Lily n'était qu'à un mètre du sol et James frôla de sa main tendu en avant ses cheveux. Encore un petit effort ! Il se pencha encore et encore. encore un peu...

Quelque chose freina sa chute et James attrapa la taille de Lily en redressant son balais. Il tourna la tête et vit Sirius. C'était lui qui avait lancé le sort sur Lily. Il était essoufflé. Il avait du hurler le sort mais James, trop absorbé pour sauver Lily devant lui, ne l'avait pas entendu. Il aperçut son balais au sol. Il n'avait pas une égratignure. Ouf ! Il regarda Lily, elle était consciente. Il monta vers une tribune et la déposa sur un banc.

Elle reprit des couleurs. James s'appuya sur la rambarde.

-Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça Lily ?!

-James...

-Lily tu crois vraiment que je te repousse pourquoi ? Je suis déjà prit ! Et tu embrasses comme un niffleur ! Et voilà que tu tente de te suicider. J'ai voulu être gentil avec toi mais c'est pas possible alors je vais le te dire comme ça : tes sentiments je m'en fiche Lily ! Je te trouvait sympa c'est pour ça que je t'ai aidé. Rien d'autre !

-James, ne dis pas ça !

-Il va bien falloir te le dire, gamines ! Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents sont morts que tu as tous les droits !

Lily n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire. Son cœur saignait. C'est à ce moment que Sirius arriva avec le balais de James. Il se posa et s'avança vers Lily. Elle espérait un peu de réconfort de sa part, elle pensait avoir assez été puni comme ça. Ce n'est pas ce que Sirius pensait

Il la gifla de toute ses forces. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car il la saisit par les épaule et commença à hurler.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton plan, tu veux que tout le monde te crois suicidaire ou quoi ?! Il n'y a pas assez de mort dans ce foutu monde pour toi c'est ça, la guerre ne suffit pas ! Tu veux peut être te tuer avant ! Toi qui a peur de voler, t'es vraiment inconsciente.

À force de se faire secouer par Sirius, elle pleura encore. Elle savait que les mains de Sirius étaitent au même endroit que celle de James un peu plus tôt. CEtte journée lui laisserai des marques, mais au moins, elle se sentait vivante. Elle vit James arrêter Sirius en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il lui rendit son balais sans un mot et récupéra le sien, pour mieux s'envoler.

Le silence de James lui donna encore plus mal au cœur. Sirius vit les marques que ses mains avaient laissé à Lily, il revint alors sur terre.

-Excuse moi Lily ! Ça va tes bras.

-Il me déteste.

-James ? Non il a juste été choqué comme la plupart des gens ici présent !

Voyant aucune réaction de la jeune fille à l'exception de larmes, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça comme il aurait fait avec une enfant.

-Allez viens, je t'emmène boire un chocolat chaud, on verra après !

Il l'emmena jusqu'aux cuisines sans lui lâcher la main. Il avait trop peur qu'elle ne parte comme une furie pour faire une autre bêtises. Lily avait l'impression d'être une petite fille, et ça faisait du bien, elle n'avait rien d'une adulte dans un sens.

Un fois devant un bon chocolat chaud (avec les biscuits qui vont avec) Lily posa une question à Sirius.

-Sirius, dis, comment tu me trouves ?

Un peu surpris par la question, Sirius s'étouffa avec son chocola, avant d'extirper de sa gorge un « Kuwa » étouffé.

-Non sérieusement, en temps que garçon, tu me trouves comment ?

-Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir, c'est tout !

-Me dit pas que tu as des vus sur...

-Non pas sur toi ! Ta réponse s'il te plait !

-Je te préfère en rousse. Mais tu es jolie sinon. Un caractère pas commode quand tu veux mais bon... Je préfère être ton ami plutôt que ton ennemi... Enfin c'est ce que j'espère être en ce moment.

-Oui bien sure.

-Bien alors arrête de me poser des question comme ça si tu veux me garder comme ami !

-Ha ce n'est pas le bon moment pour te demander comment on embrasse alors.

Il recracha tout son chocolat alors que Lily éclata de rire. Pourtant au fond ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.


	11. Chapter 11 : Pardon

Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de mettre un chapitre comme ça pour la saint Valentin mais je vous laisse lire !

Chapitre 11: Pardon

Sirius ne répondit pas à la question. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Lily alla vite se coucher ce soir là, se promettant que les choses allaient s'arranger demain.

Le lendemain, elle attendit les maraudeurs pour déjeuner. Elle se força à manger, sous le regard de Sirius qui la menacer de lui faire manger à la becquet sa tartine si elle ne le faisait pas. Comme la veille, elle ne détourna pas le regard de James quand il entra dans la grand salle.

-Lily c'est une impression mais tout les jours au même moment tu pars dans un autre monde ?

-Serait-ce l'arrivé de James qui te met dans un tel état ? Demanda Sirius.

Pour seule réponse, Lily lui donna un gros coup de pied dans le mollet.

-Touché, dit il en grimaçant.

-De toute façon, il est déjà prit !

-Ha bon ? Depuis quand ?

-Il me l'a dit hier...

-Sa dernière copine remonte à sa 5e année de Poudlard.

-Quoi ?

-Il semblerait qu'il t'ai mentit ma belle !

-Pourquoi ?

Les trois garçons se regardèrent comme si elle était la plus idiote des filles qu'ils avaient jamais croisé.

-Lis entre les lignes Lily, dit Remus avec un drôle de sourire.

En disant ça, les trois garçons se tournèrent vers James. Ce dernier leur fit un geste pour les saluer. Ils y répondirent en riant sous carpe.

Le soir venu, Lily et Remus partirent pour faire une ronde comme tout les préfets. Lily croisa Holly et fit un petit chemin avec elle.

-Il parait que tu as fait une bêtise hier ?

-Oui je suis tombé de balais hier.

-Et ça va ? Pas de bobo ?

-Non comme tu vois je suis toujours entière. Les cheveux toujours noir mais bon, ça va mieux.

Elle s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin des deux salle communes et se séparèrent. Lily passa par un couloir qu'elle connaissait bien. Celui du bureau de James. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit quelque chose venant de son bureau. De la musique.

La curiosité était trop grande, elle s'approcha et tendit l'oreille. C'était une musique entrainante. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles.

_Je n'connais rien de sa vie  
Je découvre son odeur  
Et l'émotion qui m'envahit  
Me fait un peu peur  
On a laissé tomber la nuit,  
J'ai écouté battre son cœur  
J'ai l'impression qu'j'ai r'ssenti  
C'qui s'appelle le bonheur ! _

_Prenez une jolie journée d'été  
Ajoutez-y une jolie fille  
Avec trois chiens en train d'zoner  
Pas le genre qui s'maquille  
Faites-la s'assoir sur un banc  
Elle finira par s'endormir  
V'là qu'les trois clébards foutent le camp  
Elle se met à courir  
Mais le parc est immense  
Et les chiens courent tout droit  
Ca fait comme une danse  
Elle au milieu des trois  
Il est allongé par terre  
Dans l'herbe, dans l'parc, dans un roman  
Son livre s'envole dans les airs  
Elle vient de lui rentrer dedans _

Et le refrain encore. Lily, appuyée sur le porte, ne fit pas attention et s'appuya sur la poignet. Le porte s'ouvre sous son poids. Elle se retrouve par terre dans le bureau qu'elle connaissait si bien.

_Elle s'excuse, se relève  
Il renfile sa chemise  
Ca fait un peu Adam et Eve  
En moins débile, bref ils sympathisent  
Elle est chouette, il est fou  
Les chiens ont disparu  
Ils discutent beaucoup  
Et, bien sûr, il se disent "tu"_

Lily se relève et se tourne vers le bureau. Elle y trouve James qui dort sur son bureau. Il était en train d'écrire une lettre. Lily s'approcha et regarda le parchemin. Elle ne vit que son nom inscrit au somment de la lettre.

_  
On vous passe les détails  
Parce que c'est super long  
Quand elle a dit "Faut qu'j'm'en aille"  
Il a répondu "Non"  
Elle est belle, il est doux  
Les chiens sont revenus  
Un peu comme des maris jaloux  
Mais pas tout à fait cocus _

Elle se penche en avant pour mieux voir. Elle finit par faire une tour du bureau et lit enfin cette lettre. Une lettre d'excuse.

« _Lily,_

_J'ai bien conscience que j'ai fait et dit des choses que je pensais pas. Mais comprends moi, on ne m'avait pas dit que j'aurai à gérer ce genre de chose lorsque je serait professeur. Une élève amoureuse. Je ne peux pas répondre à ce que tu souhaite, en tant que professeur je dois rester au dessus de tout ça. C'est dur mais bon, c'est ce que j'ai choisi. _

_J'ai été odieux après ton « accident » de balais. À vrai dire je ne savait pas trop comment réagir et j'ai été agressif. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles. Si j'avais put enlevé ce que j'ai dit, je l'aurai fait mais voilà, j'étais trop énervé. Tout ce que je t'ai dit je le regrette amèrement. _

_En faite j'ai même des... »_

Lily n'arriva pas à lire la suite, James avait rayé ce passage là. Comme si c'était difficile à écrire.

_Ils se sont tenus dans les bras  
Tout c'qu'a duré l'après-midi  
Ils se reverront peut-être ou pas  
On vous chante ce qu'ils se sont dit :_

_Je n'connais rien de sa vie  
Je découvre son odeur  
Et l'émotion qui m'envahit  
Me fait un peu peur  
On a laissé tomber la nuit,  
J'ai écouté battre son cœur  
J'ai l'impression qu'j'ai r'ssenti  
C'qui s'appelle le bonheur ! _

Lily souriait à elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller James. Elle prit sa cape qui trainait un peu plus loin et lui lança un sort de réchauffement pour la poser sur James au final. Elle prit la plume de James et répondit à sa lettre. Dans un coin du parchemin, elle écrivit « _Je te pardonne, ne t'inquiète pas, Lily_ » Elle le regarda, elle céda à son envie et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle arrêta la musique et sortit de la pièce sans voir James se réveiller doucement.

Il sentit une douce chaleur autour de lui. Quelque chose sur sa joue. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit quelque chose de griffonner sur le parchemin. Il mit ses lunettes et lut. La réponse de Lily. Il sourit, cette fille le surprendrait toujours.

Lily, en rentrant dans la salle commune, avait la chanson qu'elle venait d'entendre tourner dans sa tête. Cette chanson lui rapellait ce qui lui était arrivé en tombant amoureuse de James. Oui elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Quand elle était avec lui, elle était heureuse tout simplement. Elle décida de taire ses sentiments pour rester près de lui. Si elle pouvait rester près de lui, il n'y avait que ça qui lui importait.

* * *

PS : La chanson que Lily entend c'est le bonheur de Volo. Mon groupe fétiche du moment !


	12. Chapter 12 : crise de nerfs

Chapitre 12 : la crise de nerf

Le vie s'écoulait doucement à Poudlard. Lily retrouvait doucement le sourire grâce au maraudeurs. Malgré leurs efforts, les cheveux de cette dernière restaient noir.

Le jour d'halloween devait être une journée comme les autres, malgré l'énorme banquet qui les attendait le soir. Lily et les Maraudeurs déjeunaient tranquillement. Lily grignotait une tartine. Peter buvait son chocolat. Sirius et Remus lisaient la gazette. Lily n'osait pas y retoucher depuis que ce journal avait annoncé la mort de ses parents.

Lily aperçut Holly entrée dans la grande salle et s'assoir pour déjeuner tranquillement, plongé dans un livre. Remus et Sirius se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. Un serdaigle à coté d'elle lui tendit la gazette. Lily interrogea Sirius du regard. Celui-ci détourna le regard. Elle arracha des mains de Remus la gazette. Elle survola vite l'article relatant la dernière attaque et trouva le nom de Holly. Elle releva les yeux et la vit sortir de la grande salle suivit de la moitié des yeux de poudlard.

Lily était furieuse de la réaction générale. Personne n'allait l'aider. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle est déprimer autant. Elle se leva. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle leur jeta un regard hargneux et partit à la recherche de Holly. En sortant de la grand salle, elle heurta quelqu'un et se retrouva par terre. Elle releva les yeux avec toujours le même regard. James se trouvait-là.

Il l'aida à se relever. Son regard perdit tout agressivité. Son objectif premier revint vite en tête.

-James tu as vu Holly ?

-Heu Bonjour à toi aussi Lily...

-James s'il te plait, Holly !

-Heu non je ne l'ai pas vu.

-C'est pas vrai.

Elle fit demi tour et retourna à coté des maraudeurs. Elle se pencha vers Sirius et murmura.

-La carte s'il te plait !

-Lily écoute !

-La carte Sirius ! Elle avait monté d'un ton. La colère était revenu.

Il lui tendit le précieux parchemin en ajoutant un « Ne te fais pas prendre ! » Elle la saisit et partit comme une furie. Elle activa la carte et chercha Holly. La tour d'astronomie, Et merde !

Elle se mit à courir sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Holly était assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide.

-Salut Holly.

-Lily, que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Mal j'imagine.

-Laisse moi seule s'il te plait.

-Holly on m'a laissé seule et regarde moi ! J'ai toujours pas retrouver ma couleur de cheveux.

Doucement Lily se rapprochait d'elle. Elle s'assit à coté d'elle, les pieds à l'intérieur. Le soleil commençait à se lever enfin.

-La vie vaut-elle vraiment la peine après avoir tout perdu ?

-C'est quand on a tout perdu qu'on se rend compte qu'on a tord. Écoute Holly, on se connait depuis la première année et ce n'est que cette année que je me rend compte que tu es mon amie. Tu m'as soutenue lors de la mort de mes parents. Maintenant c'est mon tour.

Holly se mit à pleurer. Lily la prit dans ses bras.

-On ira mieux... Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elles restèrent un long moment comme ça. Lorsque les sanglots de Holly s'arrêta, Lily osa lui demander quelque chose.

-Tu as des frères et soeurs ?

-J'ai une soeur.

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Mélusine.

-Elle fait quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle est tombé amoureuse d'un moldu et mes parents ont refuser qu'elle ne l'épouse. Elle a fuit avec lui. Ça fait cinq ans.

-Cinq ans que tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Elle sera surement là à l'enterrement.

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux. Je demanderai à Dumbledor.

-Merci Lily.

-Mesdemoiselles vous devriez être en cours, les interrompu le professeur Dumbledor.

-Professeur !

Holly se pressa de passer ses jambes à l'intérieur de la tour. Elles se levèrent ensemble, attendant la sentence.

-Mademoiselle Meyer, je vais vous demander de me suivre s'il vous plait.. Mademoiselle Evans, Vous avez un cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Voyant qu'elle ne devait rien ajouter, elle commença à s'avancer vers la sortie. Elle se retourna pourtant juste avant de sortir.

-Professeur, j'aimerai accompagner Holly à l'enterrement de ses parents. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment d'être seule.

-Biens sure Mademoiselle Evans.

Elle n'ajouta rien, sourit à Holly et se dirigea vers son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle arriva en retard. Elle avait horreur de ça. Elle frappa à la porte. Elle pensait attendre d'entendre la voix de James pour ensuite entrer. Ce n'est pas ce qui se passa. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauté la jeune femme.

-Mais entrez-donc mademoiselle Evans !

Que d'énergie ! Elle entra doucement et reprit sa place. Elle n'était pas d'humeur de s'amuser aujourd'hui. James continua son cours avec le même entrain et la même rigolade. Lorsque vint la pratique, on commença les duels. Les maraudeurs affrontaient des serpentards et en profitaient pour faire des farces. L'ambiance était trop bonne enfant. C'était insupportable pour Lily.

Lorsque vint sont tour, elle affronta une serpentard. Elle défoula toute sa colère sur elle. Elle rata certaine fois la précision de ses sorts mais les sorts y étaient. Elle perdit le duel à cause d'un experliarmus bien placé. E

lle était furieuse, face contre terre. La serpentard lui lança sa baguette pour lui rendre. Mais bien sure, elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe c'est ça. Et tout ces élèves qui faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Toujours à terre, Lily sentait des larmes de sang lui brûler les joues. Elle se sentait encore sombrer. Ses cheveux passèrent du noir au bleu nuit. Elle entendit une serpentard faire une remarque qui fit rire le reste du groupe. Les gryffondor restèrent silencieux. Lily se releva doucement.

-Mais oui c'est drôle, riez vous avez raison, dit-elle avec douceur.

Elle commença à s'approcher du groupe d'élèves. Une sorte d'aura sombre apparut autour d'elle.

-Vous trouvez vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose de drôle dans tout ça ? Il semblerait que vous ayez oublier qu'il y a une personne sous le même toit que nous a perdu ses parents ce matin, poursuivit Lily avec sa voix qui montait en volume. Vous oubliez que ça peut vous arriver à tous et je le souhaiterai presque pour que vous connaissez la souffrance dans laquelle une perte peut vous plonger !

-Lily, calme toi.

-Toi non plus tu ne comprends rien. Tu te prétend professeur mais tu ne sais rien du tout.

-Lily calmes toi.

Sirius intervint aussi. Il la comprenait d'être en colère mais l'aura qui l'entourait devenait de plus en plus sombre. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il pouvait jurer que ce n'était pas bon.

-Toi et tes blagues débiles, je ne te retiens pas. Tu crois vraiment que le monde n'existe pas en dehors de Poudlard mais au dehors c'est la guerre ! Vous l'oubliez tous !

Des larmes de colère coulaient des joues de Lily. Ces cheveux bleu nuit commençait à flotter autour d'elle.

-Tout le monde sort ! James maintient Lily par la taille pour qu'elle se calme. DEHORS !

Les élèves sortirent sans un bruit. La porte se referma sur un Sirius et un Remus inquiet.

-Lâche moi !

Lily était hors d'elle. On aurait dit une furie.

-Calmes-toi Lily ! Tu va finir par te perdre si tu continue.

-Je me suis déjà perdu à la mort de mes parents et encore plus lorsque tu m'as repoussée.

-Tu es toujours la même Lily.

-Laisses-moi !

-Non Lily, je ne te laisserai pas t'auto-détruire une fois encore. Je suis là et je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu vas continuer à vivre avec la perte de tes parents et l'abandon de ta sœur. Et tu t'en sortira.

-Je ne veux pas, c'est trop dur.

Le ton avait changé. La colère était partit. L'aura aussi. Seule la tristesse restait. Les jambes de Lily lâchèrent. James la retint et la laissa s'asseoir sur le sol.

Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait de simple larmes salées. James essuya doucement ces larmes. Elle se blottit contre le torse de James, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de secours.

-Ne m'abandonne pas James !

-Shh. Lily, je suis là. Toute ta peine va s'estomper avec le temps. Regarde tes cheveux, il s'éclaircissent.

Il avait une mèche de cheveux dans la main et, elle le voyait bien, ses cheveux n'étaient plus noir. Ils étaient d'un brun terne et sombre mais pas noir.

Personne n'osa m'approcher de la journée sauf les maraudeurs.

Le lendemain elle suivit Holly à l'enterrement de ces parents. Il y avait bien sa sœur. Cette dernière l'accueilli chaleureusement comme une grande sœur devrait le faire même avec cinq ans d'absence. Cette dernière était accompagnée de son marie moldu et d'une petite fille de quatre ans. Elle était magnifique. Lily restait dans un coin. La sœur d'Holly vint la voir.

-Tu es l'amie d'Holly.

-Oui, je suis Lily.

-Merci Lily de l'avoir soutenue.

-C'est elle qui a commencé. On a plus d'un point commun.

-Tu vas prendre soin d'elle pendant Poudlard et je la prendrait chez moi une fois Poudlard fini. Sophie, ma fille, semble l'aimer déjà.

-Elle a de la chance de vous avoir.

-Non pas trop. Je l'ai abandonné pendant cinq ans, il faut que je me rattrape.

-Elle passera Noël chez vous ?

-Je lui ai proposée, on a du temps à rattraper...

-Vous avez raison il faut profiter du moment présent.

Lily s'interrogeait sur le déroulement de son Noël à Poudlard cette année.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Fêtons les vacances

Voilà le chapitre 13... J'ai faillit mettre le chapitre 14 en sautant le chapitre 13 parce que j'ai des tendances superstitieuse, mais bon... je me soigne.

Merci pour tout vos petits mots d'encouragements. Juste un "j'adore" me fat chaud au coeur et me donne envie d'écrire.

Je pense à ma pauvre Juline Black ! Je suis un peu en panne avec elle mais dès que cette histoire et finit je m'y remet ! Promis ^^

Voilà Noël est bientôt là chez mes petits amis qui suivent... Bonne lecture

Hélizia

Chapitre 13 : Fêtons les vacances

Le temps passe vite lorsque les devoirs s'accumulent. Normal, le trimestre se terminait et Noël approchait. Lily passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Holly. Cette dernière tenait le coup. Elle recevait souvent des lettres de sa sœur. Dans ces dernières, il y avait souvent des dessins de sa nièces. Elle se sentait soutenue. Elle était triste mais elle tenait le coup.

Elle montrait un dessin de licorne à Lily entre deux devoirs lorsque les maraudeurs arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque, ce lieu qu'ils ne fréquentaient le moins possible.

Sirius se pencha vers le dessin.

-C'est pas mal ?! Tu dessines bien Holly !

-C'est ma nièce qui l'a dessiné.

-T'as une nièce toi ?

Elle sortit une photo qu'elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Une petite fille au cheveux brun souriait de toutes ses dents. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne.

-Et elle s'appelle comment ?

-Sophie.

-Lily tu peux m'aider en potion, j'y comprends rien, demanda Peter.

-Bien sure, installe toi, ajouta-t-elle en tirant la chaise à coté d'elle.

Voilà une scène que peu de monde aurait put imaginer il y a quelques années. Les maraudeurs assis avec la préfète en chef et une préfète serdaigle, à la bibliothèque. Ils chuchotaient. Peter discutait avec Lily et Remus et Sirius amusaient Holly. Cette dernière sourit enfin.

Après une bonne demi heure, les maraudeurs trouvèrent que leur séjour à la bibliothèque avait assez duré et ils emmenèrent les filles dans le parc où la neige avait étendu son manteau. Lily entraina Holly vers le lac en riant. Suivis de près par les maraudeurs. Lily lâcha la main de Holly, se mit à tourner sur elle-même et se laissa tomber en arrière. Elle laissa sa tête tourner en fixant le ciel. Les maraudeurs commençaient une bataille. Holly s'assit à coté de Lily et fixait le lac. Lily commença à bouger les bras et les jambes pour faire un ange. Les maraudeurs se liguèrent contre un nouveau venu. Holly ne tourna pas la tête pour connaître l'identité du nouveau venu. Lily resta à fixer le ciel, rêvant d'un monde où la neige vous ferait tout oublier.

-Mais James tu triches !

Ce fut un électrochoc pour Lily. James envoyait de la neige sur les maraudeurs grâce à un sort. Lily se leva. Holly la regarda se lever et s'élancer vers la bataille de neige. Mais qu'avait-elle en tête ? Holly éclata de rire lorsque Lily sauta sur le dos de James en lui plaquant les mains sur les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse plus viser.

Le cœur de Lily battait à la chamade. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être juste son amie. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour être dans ses bras, sentir son odeur comme en ce moment.

James, sans lâcher sa baguette, prit les main qui lui offrait une obscurité parfumée. Lily ne touchait pas le sol, James ayant dix centimètres de plus qu'elle. Elle se mit à gesticuler pour rester en haut. James perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le coté, restant de dos à Lily. Sirius se rua vers eux.

-Ca va Lily ?

-Lily ! J'aurai du y penser !

-Je t'ai bien eut !

Holly les avait rejoint. Et proposa une grande idée.

-Qui vient avec moi pour un chocolat chaud ?

-Je vote pour ! Déclara Peter.

-Moi aussi !

L'idée fut accepter à l'unanimité. Même James se joint à eux. Dans la grande salle, un petit groupe à la table de gryfondor buvait une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Mademoiselle Meyer, vous faite également partit du groupe des maraudeurs ?

-Oui on l'a prit son nos ailes dit fièrement Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules de holly, la faisant rougir.

-A croire que les maraudeurs accueillent tout les chats égarés !

-Attention James, les chats ont des griffes, ajouta Lily.

-J'ai vu ça, dit il dans un sourire.

Les semaines de torture, comme dirait Peter, prirent fin, enfin ! Les vacances étaient là.

Holly allait dans la famille de sa sœur. Lily lui promit de lui écrire pendant les vacances. Cette dernière, n'ayant aucun pied à terre à part Poudlard, restait au château. Peter allait à la montagne avec ses parents. Remus resta, le calendrier lunaire oblige. Sirius aurait préféré embrasser Rogue plutôt que de rentrer chez lui.

Dans le hall, le jour du grand départ, Lily serrait Holly dans ses bras.

-Passe le bonjour à Mélusine de ma part.

-Prend soin de toi Lily ! Et vous aussi les garçons !

-Ne t'inquiète pas je prendrais soin de moi, lança Sirius.

-Je parlais de Lily ! Prenez soin d'elle.

-C'est pas juste il n'y en a que pour elle !

C'est avec un éclat de rire, que Holly se détacha de Lily et prit Sirius dans ses bras. Ce fut après au tour de Remus puis elle partit vers une calèche. Une autre personne quitta le château à ce moment-là. James.

-Bah tu t'en vas James ? Demanda Remus.

-Je sais le retour à Londres ! Ensuite je rentre ! Je serai rentré pour le diner, promis !

-Reviens vite ! Cria Sirius.

-Et n'oublie pas ton écharpe, ajouta lily.

Holly se retourna et fit un grand geste de la main. Elle monta dans la calèche où Peter faisait de grand gestes lui aussi. Les trois élèves qui restaient en haut des marches, regardèrent très longtemps la calèche s'éloigner. Sirius détacha son regard en premier. Il attrapa ces deux amis par le bras et les entraina à l'intérieur en criant : « A nous les vacances !!! »

Les deux maraudeurs avait prévu une soirée pour fêter les vacances. C'était assez simple à organiser vu le nombre de personne qui restait dans la tour de gryffondor. Trois personnes... Eux trois.

Ils décorèrent le sapin de la salle commune de boule rouge et de guirlande or. Lily s'amusait à faire léviter les objets pour les placer, travaillant ainsi sa précision. Sirius y allait avec son balais. La salle commune était plus chaleureuse que jamais. Lily observait le résultat assise sur une table avec une tasse de chocolat.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu aimes la bière-au-beurre ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir.

-Ne me dis pas que j'ai une tête de prude quand-même !?

-Tu ne l'as plus depuis que tes cheveux ont virés au noir. Ils sont châtain foncé maintenant, il y a des progrès !

-Et bien saches que j'aime aussi le wisky pur feu !

-Quoi ? Arriva Remus dans la conversation. Lily, tu bois du wisky pur feu ?

-Et ouais ! Je vous en bouche un coup hein !

Le regard des deux garçons face à elle était sidéré. Lily rit à gorge déployée.

Le diner passa vite. Sirius invita James à les rejoindre pour fêter les vacances. Il accepta et promis de laisser sa part de professeur au placard pour une soirée.

Les garçons attendaient Lily qui avait demandé un moment à elle pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle redescendit de son dortoir, elle s'était belle et bien changer. Elle portait une jupe ample noir avec un haut à manche longue blanc. Cette jupe dévoilait ses jolies jambes et son haut montrait un jolie décolleté où un médaillon reposait.

Si le regard des garçons, lorsqu'elle avait parler de ses tendance à aimer l'alcool, était amusant, celui qui était sur elle à ce moment était presque gênant. Ce fut Sirius qui la sortit de son embarras.

-Mais Lily, t'es une fille ?!

Lily rit encore. Un véritable fou rire !

-Arrêtes Sirius, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour nous qu'elle s'habille comme ça.

Les rougeurs sur les joues de Lily confirma ses dires.

-Mais ça fait quand même plaisir.

La salle sur demande. Ce soir-là, Sirius et Remus avaient prévus une décoration de fête. Un sapin dans le coin, une cheminée, des fauteuils, de la musique et un bar. Lily déambulait dans la salle lorsque James arriva enfin. Ce dernier eut un petit temps d'arrêt devant la tenue de la demoiselle mais entra rapidement.

Autour de le cheminée, une bières au beurre chacun, nos quatre compères racontaient des anecdotes. Chacun avait une histoire à raconter.

-James, je paris que tu ne devinera jamais ce que Lily nous apprit cet après midi !

-Je prends pari ! 2 gallions ! Lança Remus.

-J'ai le droit à combien d'essai ?

-Hum 3 et un indice.

James partit dans une longue réflexion en fixant Lily. Cette dernière était assis dans son fauteuil avec les pieds sous elle, penchée sur un accoudoir. Ils le faisaient tous exprès pour qu'elle ne se sente pas bien. Elle en était sure !

-Alors ça doit être quelque chose de choquant... Elle lit des livres pornos.

-Non.

Lily rosit de gêne. Ça ne lui plaisait pas trop d'être l'objet de pari.

-Voyons voir, murmura James, toujours en la fixant, sous un nouvel angle cette fois-ci. Elle l'a déjà fait avec une fille.

Sirius n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il recracha sa gorgé de bière au beurre et partit dans un fou rire.

-Navrée, j'aime les hommes, dit elle avec un sourire amère.

Elle se leva et alla au bar derrière James.

-Tu veux un indice James ? Ne te retournes pas !

Elle fouilla dans le bar et se servit un verre de ce Wisky qui faisait polémique. Elle l'avala directement et soupira d'aise.

-Lily, depuis quand tu aimes le Wisky pur feu ? Demanda James en se retournant.

Remus grogna. Comment James avait pu deviner ? Il sortit 2 gallions et les lança à James.

Lily revient parmi eux avec la bouteille et des verres.

Les heures se suivirent et les garçons apprirent que Lily jouait du piano. Sirius réclama une chanson. Elle alla s'installer au piano qui venait d'apparaitre et fit glisser ses doigts sur les touches. Une cascade de notes se déversa dans la pièce. « C'est que de la frime ! » déclara Lily avec un sourire.

-Bon alors une chanson, c'est ça...

-La première qui te vient à l'esprit, demanda James.

Elle hésita un moment et posa ses doigts sur les touches pour faire le premier accord. L'alcool avait un peu embrumé son esprit et elle se laissa guider par son cœur, ce si mauvais conseilleur. Elle inspira profondément et sa voix s'éleva.

_Il pense à moi, je le vois je le sens je le sais  
Et son sourire me ment pas quand il vient me chercher  
Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vues  
Du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets_

_Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul et qu'il voit d'autres filles  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent ni les phrases qu'il dit  
Je ne sais pas où je suis quelque part dans sa vie  
Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour lui_

_Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie _

il y eut différente réaction face à cette chanson. James pâlit. Sirius vit enfin la tristesse de Lily. Remus lui savait déjà.

_Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan  
__On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand_

_Rien à lui dire il sait bien que j'ai tout à donner  
Rien qu'à sourire à l'attendre à vouloir le gagner  
Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits le temps me paraît long  
Et je n'ai pas appris à me passer de lui _  
_  
Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie_

_Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer  
Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand _

-Pardon c'est peut être un peu triste comme chanson. Sirius, sers moi un autre verre et je te chante autre chose.

Elle but ce verre cul sec et repris les touches de son piano

_I wanted you to know, - Je voudrais que tu saches  
I love the way you laugh. - Que j'adore la façon dont tu ris  
I wanna hold you high, - Je veux te serres fort dans mes bras  
And steal your pain away. - Et faire partir ta douleur au loin_

_I keep your photograph, - Je garde précieusement ta photo  
I know it serves me well. - Et je sais que ça m'aide à tenir  
I wanna hold you high, - Je veux te serrer fort dans mes bras  
And steal your pain. - Et effacer ta douleur_

_'Cause I'm broken, - Parce que je suis comme brisée  
When I'm lonesome, - Quand je suis seule  
And I don't feel right, - Je ne me sens pas bien  
When you're gone away. - Lorsque tu es loin..._

_You've gone away, - Tu es parti  
You don't feel me anymore. - Tu ne ressens plus ma présence_

_The worst is over now - Le pire est passé maintenant _

_and we can breathe again - Et nous pouvons respirer à nouveau  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away - Je veux te serrer fort et faire partir ma douleur  
There's so much left to learn, - Il y a encore tellement à apprendre  
and no one left to fight. - Mais plus rien ni personne à conbattre  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. - Je veux te serrer fort et faire partir ta douleur_

_'Cause I'm broken, - Parce que je suis comme brisée  
When I'm open. - Lorsque je m'ouvre  
And I don't feel like, - Je ne me sens pas bien  
When you're gone away. - Lorsque tu es loin_

Les accords étaient plus hésitant pour ce morceau. James fixait un point dans le vague. Remus ne savait pas quoi faire. Sirius lui échafaudait déjà un plan pour que Lily se sente mieux...

Ça allait être risqué et c'est ça qu'il aimait...

* * *

les deux chansons :

D'amour ou d'amitié de Céline Dion et Broken de Amy Lee _  
_


	14. Chapter 14 : Quand Sirius mène la danse

Je m'emballe, voilà le chapitre 14. Maintenant je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir pour enchainer avec le chapitre 15... mais bon c'est pas grave ! Je trouverai ! Hélizia à l'attaque pour un nouveau chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 14. Quand Sirius mène la danse...

Lily retira ses mains du piano et les posa à plat sur ses cuisses. Personne ne vit l'unique larme qui coula sur sa joue. Elle reprit sa respiration et retourna sur son fauteuil.

-Qui est pour une bataille explosive ?

Ils jouèrent une bonne demi-heure. Ils rirent beaucoup. Il semblerait que les chansons avaient été oublié… Semblait seulement. Une nouvelle heure s'écoula. Lily eut envie de danser et Sirius l'entraina dans un rock endiablé. Ce dernier en profita pour lui parler.

-Tu veux toujours apprendre à embrasser ? demanda-t-il avec une œillade qui se voulait séductrice.

Lily acquiesça de la tête. Une petite voix dans sa tête criait que non. Mais cette petite voix, celle de la raison était bien trop petite. L'alcool n'aidait pas. La vraie Lily n'aurait pas accepté ça. Elle aurait rit pour masquer sa gêne et repousser gentillement Sirius. Mais non.

Au lieu de ça Lily s'arrêta de danser et laissa Sirius s'approcher d'elle. Et sous les yeux de James, Sirius posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux et agréable. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et ne savait pas trop combien de temps ce baiser avait duré.

Lorsque Sirius s'éloigna un peu d'elle, son regard tomba sur James. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait l'air en colère. L'alcool lui avait enlevé toute logique. Elle ne réagit pas d'avantage lorsque Sirius l'entraina derrière lui.

Le lendemain fut très douloureux. Lily avait la tête qui semblait qui résonner pour n'importe quelle bruit. Elle porta ses mains sur son visage. Mais qu'est est ce qu'elle avait bien put faire hier ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite son lit. En y réfléchissant bien ce n'était pas son lit. Un vent de panique l'emporta. Elle se s'assit sur le lit et regarda ce qu'elle portait. Son pyjama. Tout va bien… les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin était rouge et or. Bon elle était dans la tour de gryffondor. C'est déjà ça. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et regarda autour d'elle. Le dortoir était vide.

Elle reconnut ce dortoir. Elle était déjà venue ici. On l'avait déposée par la fenêtre… Le dortoir des maraudeurs.

Elle resta assise dans son lit, enfin celui dans lequel elle était. Pourquoi elle ne se souvenait plus ? Elle chercha désespérément dans son esprit et trouva le coupable : le wisky pur feu. Elle avait la gueule de bois !

Elle chercha ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. C'est à ce moment que Sirius sortit de la salle de bain.

-Enfin réveillée ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et revit toute la soirée jusqu'au baiser. Ensuite plus rien. Elle fixa Sirius d'un air terrifié.

-Calmes toi Lily ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu étais bourrée mais je ne suis pas si ignoble que ça.

-Il ne s'est rien passé ?

-A part le baiser, absolument rien. Je t'ai emmené ici, tu as mis ton pyjama et tu t'es endormi dans le lit de Franck.

Le regard de James après ce fameux baiser revient dans l'esprit de Lily. Avec du recul et l'esprit presque au clair, elle comprit ce qu'elle aurait put y lire. De la colère et de la tristesse. Un peu de trahison aussi.

Lily resta un moment sans bouger, fixant un point imaginaire devant elle. Sirius alla lui chercher une potion anti-gueule de bois. Il dut lui mettre entre les mains pour qu'elle réagisse. Il l'a mit debout et la poussa vers son dortoir pour prendre une douche.

Lily entra dans son dortoir. Il était vide. Il n'y avait que sa malle dans cette grande pièce. Elle prit ses affaires et alla se doucher. Une fois sous le jet d'eau brûlant, elle repensa à son premier baiser. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait tellement souhaiter que son premier baiser soit inoubliable. Il était doux et tendre mais le fait qu'il ne fut pas donner avec le cœur, donna une nouvelle tournure. « A la fin d'une vie, il ne reste que les regrets. » qui avait dit ça déjà ?

Lily descendait de son dortoir. Elle avait remis ses vêtements de la soirée de la veille. Elle fut accueillie par Sirius et Remus. Le premier passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ils allèrent déjeuner. En entrant dans la grande salle, le regarde de James transperça la jeune fille. Ce dernier était tourné vers Sirius. Ce dernier ignora ce regard et ils allèrent déjeuner.

Vers 16 heure, Sirius s'agita.

-Remus tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

-Sirius je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Mais si je te dis que ça va marcher ! Je le connais.

-Il peut le prendre mal tu sais.

-Oui mais pour l'instant c'est elle qui va mal.

Lily plongée dans un roman n'entendit pas cette conversation. Sirius quitta la salle commune.

-Lily, ça te dit une petite ballade dehors ?

Le temps de prendre une écharpe et les deux gryffondors sortirent dans le parc. Ils firent le tour du lac et ils s'arrêtèrent s'appuyer derrière un gros arbre.

Une bruit se fit entendre de l'autre coté de l'arbre. Remus prit tout de suite un air coupable. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ? Lily comprit encore moins lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Sirius !

-Salut James !

-Sirius.

-Il faut que je te parle, tu te rappelle de Laurie White ?

-Hum…

-Mais si j'étais en 4e et tu m'avais raconté ta folle nuit passé avec elle.

-Oui vaguement…

-Si tu savais la nuit que j'ai passé avec Lily…

Lily n'en revenait pas. Avait-il mentit ? Elle se tourna vers Remus. Ce dernier lui montra qu'elle ferait mieux d'écouter et de demander des explications à Sirius après.

James ne répondit pas. Ou plutôt si mais en abattant son poing dans le visage de Sirius. Remus retint Lily et posa sa main sur sa bouche. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Lily se pencha sur le coté et vit Sirius à terre, tenant son nez ensanglanté.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend James !

-Je croyais que tu tenais à Lily ! Que tu ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs qu'avec les autres filles ! Qu'elle était un peu comme ta sœur, dit-il en hurlant.

-Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

James ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi tu m'arrange le portait alors que je l'ai fait plusieurs fois avec d'autre fille et que tu t'en foutais ?!

Toujours aucune réponse.

-James, j'te parle.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, dit il en soupirant.

-C'est quoi le problème James ?

-Je suis désolé pour ton nez, dit James en tendant la main vers Sirius pour l'aider à se lever.

-James qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai un problème Sirius.

Sirius garda le silence pour laisser parler James. Ne pas le brusquer alors qu'il allait enfin faire sa déclaration. James chercha ses mots avec un regard fuyant.

-Je... Je n'arrive pas à voir Lily comme une autre élève.

-Normal c'est ton amie.

-Pas dans ce sens-là ! De toute façon, elle est avec toi maintenant il faut que je m'écarte.

-J'ai mentit James. Lily fut soulager d'entendre ça. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, je l'ai juste embrassé, rien d'autre. Parce qu'elle m'avait demandé de lui apprendre à embrasser un jour. C'est vraiment ma petite sœur, James. Je ne veux que son bonheur et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien hier. Même toi tu l'as vu.

Il attendit que James réagisse. James lui tourna le dos et marcha un peu dans la neige.

-J'ai bien vu, le soir de pleine lune, ton geste. Ce n'est pas une simple amie, c'est ça James.

James se retourna vers lui avec un air perdu.

-J'ai un gros problème, j'aime mon élève préféré. D'une façon dont je ne devrais pas.

De l'autre coté du grand arbre, Lily plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se laissa glisser contre le gros arbre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer.


	15. Chapter 15 : pPArce que c'est Toi

Je suis en retard, toute mes excuses ! mais j'ai eu le permis à repasser (3e fois) et miracle je l'ai eu ! et ensuite j'ai eu 23 ans dans plein de truc à faire : Donc voilà pour vous la suite enfin arrivée ! j'ai eu du mal à savoir si elle sortait ou pas etc...

Je ne vous laisse pas plus languir, bonne lecture !

Héliz

Chapitre 15

Lily était contre le gros arbre. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte que ces larmes ne montraient pas sa tristesse mais une joie immense qui l'envahissait. Elle sentit également les battements de son cœur. Un bruit sourd, là, tout contre son sein. C'était un son assourdissant pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu l'envie de vivre comme Lily.

Remus s'attendait à une réaction comme celle-ci. Il s'agenouilla près de Lily et essuya ses larmes. Sans réfléchir davantage, Lily le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. _Merci_. La conversation derrière cet arbre continuait.

-Mais où est le problème James ?

-Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas étique d'avoir un amour pour une élève.

-C'est ta tête qui dit ça. Que dit ton cœur ?

-Si j'écoutais mon cœur ? C'est impossible. J'ai choisit d'être enseignant, ce qui veut dire que je ne porte que peu d'importance à ce que dit mon cœur. Ma tête est plus fiable.

-C'est comme ça que tu vas louper ta plus belle histoire. Tu es en train de gaspiller une année pour rien, tu sais bien que ce poste est maudit, tu partiras l'an prochain. Tu devrais profiter de ce qui t'entoure plutôt que de tout analyser.

-Ce n'est pas si simple Sirius !

-Et bien je vais te le simplifier. Lily ?!

Il l'appela et cette dernière n'hésita pas. Elle se leva et suivit de loin par Remus elle rejoint Sirius.

James vit Lily apparaitre. Il n'en revenait pas, il l'avait piégé. Il hésita sur la façon de procéder. Il se retourna et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il fit quelque pas mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit pour se sortir de là. Il aurait voulu courir vers le bois et se transformer en cerf. Mais il en avait trop dit.

Il se retourna et vit Lily. Elle s'avançait doucement vers lui. Aucune hésitation ne se lisait dans ses yeux.

-James…

-Non Lily, ne t'approche pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne faut pas !

-Il ne faut pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

-Lily, soupira-t-il.

-Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi James.

Elle mit ses mains dans les siennes. Il le les retira point.

-Ne me brise pas le cœur alors que tu viens de le ressouder.

James regarda les mains de Lily dans les siennes. Ses mains tenaient exactement dans les siennes, comme si cela devait être. Elle avait l'air confiante alors que lui ne faisait que douter de la suite à prendre.

-Je suis prête à attendre la fin de ma scolarité pour être avec toi. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as déjà volé mon cœur, James.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa son front contre le sien.

-Lily…

-Embrasses-moi.

-Pas après le baiser de Sirius.

-Un seul baiser de toi effacera tout les précédents. Je t'en pris.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues fraiches de Lily. Il se pencha encore et abandonna toutes ces résolutions. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Lily. Ce fut un baiser doux et attentionné, comme s'il y avait de la retenue dans ce baiser. Lily savoura ce baiser. Ce dernier cherchait une permission. Celle de l'aimer.

Lily passa ses bras derrière la nuque de James et caressa ces cheveux avec ses ongles. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Lily le regarda dans les yeux. Elle posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de son amour. Elle se mit sur demi-pointe et l'embrassa à son tour. Elle ne demanda pas de permission. Elle se donna entièrement dans ce baiser sans compromis.

Elle perdit le contrôle de ce baiser lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Lily ressentit trop d'émotion. Ses jambes la lâchèrent. Elle se retint au col de sa cape. James la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Lorsque ce baiser prit fin, Lily posa sa joue contre le torse de James.

-J'ai eu raison de t'attendre.

-Je suis d'accord, heureusement que tu as ton caractère, dit-il en desserrant un peu son étreinte.

-Ne me lâche pas James !

-Pourquoi, je ne risque plus de m'enfuir maintenant, je te le promets.

-Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai bien peur que mes jambes ne me tiennent plus après tant d'émotion.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je serai toujours là pour toi.

Sirius et Remus s'avancèrent vers le nouveau couple. James remercie alors la perfidie du maraudeur qui l'avait piégé.

-C'est mon cadeau de noël en avance, répondit Sirius avec le sourire !

Lily se tourna vers James et avec un sourire sur les lèvres, elle lui dit :

-Je t'aime James.

-Et moi donc, répondit-il en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras, faisant soulever de petits flocons déposer là il y a peu.

Le bonheur semblait enfin au rendez-vous.


	16. Chapter 16 : le bonheur, léger

Je suis inexcusable, je vous fait languir depuis bien trop longtemps! Merci à Louna, que de commentaires, je crois que c'est là que je me suis dit " il faudrait continuer quand même !"

Voilà, tout de suite la suite, Hélizz

Chapitre 16 : le bonheur aussi léger qu'une plume

Le lendemain, Lily pensa à un rêve. Ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était pas possible.

Et pourtant elle ressentait encore un picotement sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas son lit. Il était de la même couleur mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux du baldaquin doucement et la réponse à toutes ses questions arriva comme une évidence. Elle était dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs car ils ne voulaient la laisser dormir toute seule la veille de Noël.

La preuve : le pille de cadeaux qui attentaient gentiment au pied des lits du dortoir.

-Bonjour Lily !

-Bonjour Remus, bien dormis ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Sirius venait de lui sauter dessus.

-Joyeux Noël Lily !!!!

-Merci Sirius !

Remus et Sirius commencèrent à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Lily s'éclipsa à la salle de bain de son dortoir. Quand elle eut finit, elle descendit et tomba sur les deux maraudeurs qui l'attendaient. Sirius cachait maladroitement un paquet derrière son dos avec un sourire loin de l'innocence sur les lèvres

-Mais qu'est ce que tu caches Sirius ?

-C'est pour toi, de la part de nous deux, dit-il en tendant le paquet. Attention c'est fragile !

Elle prit le paquet et le posa par terre. Elle tira sur le ruban rouge et déchira précautionneusement le papier cadeaux. Elle souleva le couvercle de la boite. A ce moment-là, le colis bougea un peu. Lily sursauta. Elle regarda les deux compères. Mais qu'avaient-ils encore manigancé ?

Elle souleva le couvercle et découvrit un petit chaton tout gris. Il tourna ses grands yeux verts vers Lily. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'avança vers Lily et commença à poser ses petites pattes sur la paroi de la boite.

Lily attrapa la petite boule de poil et la montant au niveau de son visage. L'animal se mit à miauler, comme pour dire bonjour à Lily. Elle la posa au creux de sa main. Le chaton y tenait aisément.

Elle remercie les deux garçons. Elle décida d'appeler ce chaton « Plume ». C'est avec ce nouveau compagnon que Lily et les maraudeurs allèrent déjeuner. Ils ne croisèrent pas James dans la grande salle. Lily se promenait avec Plume au creux de l'épaule. Ils trainèrent tout l'après midi. Lily n'approcha pas un livre de la journée.

L'heure du gouter arriva vite et les gargouillis de Sirius aussi. Ils allèrent aux cuisines pour nourrir Sirius et donner un peu de lait à Plume. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la cuisine, ils virent une silhouette les attendre appuyé sur le mur en face d'eux.

James était là, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur en face d'elle. Il semblait essoufflé. Il avait toujours ses cheveux ébouriffé mais certain flocons plus téméraires que d'autres s'étaient accrocher à ses épis.

Lily se rappela de ses doutes du matin même. Avait-elle rêvé ou bien James… Les maraudeurs avaient un sourire entendu.

-Je peux te parler Lily ?

Lily n'eut rien à dire et elle suivit James. Si les évènements de la veille étaient réels alors il voulait surement lui dire que c'était une erreur. Pourquoi ce « Je peux te parler » ressemblait-il autant à un « il faut qu'on parle » ? Son histoire d'amour allait-elle s'arrêter déjà ?

James l'amena dans son bureau. Elle ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer en première.

Elle resta debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle fixa la cheminée qui venait de s'allumer, éclairant les deux fauteuils au coin du feu. Elle sentit une main chaude dans la sienne. James lui avait prit la main et l'entraina vers ses deux fauteuils.

Docile, Lily s'assit à coté de James. Ce dernier ne lui lâcha pas la main. Ils restèrent un bon moment à se fixer. C'est Lily qui brisa ce silence.

-James, que s'est-il passé hier ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-J'ai du mal à y croire…

-Et bien Sirius m'a poussé dans mes derniers retranchements et j'ai été obligé d'avouer les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Sauf que j'ignorais que tu étais là et… et c'est toi qui m'a convaincu cette fois là.

-Alors pourquoi j'ai si peur de ce que tu veux me dire maintenant ?

-A la rentrée j'ai rencontré tout les professeurs et… le professeur de divination m'a offert une prédiction. Il m'a annoncé que la prochaine jeune fille dont je tomberais amoureux ne me quittera plus jamais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai tant repoussé au début. Il m'a assuré que je mourrais en même temps que cette personne.

-Si je dois mourir en même temps que toi, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Donc ça m'a fait réfléchir. J'ai cherché un petit quelque chose à t'offrir pour Noël. J'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile, c'est le premier noël que tu passe seule.

-Je ne suis pas seule James, tu es là et les deux maraudeurs aussi.

-Enfin bref, il sortit une boite de la poche de sa cape, Tiens, Joyeux Noël.

Elle déballa le cadeau de James. C'était une goutte d'argent. C'est un bijou magique que Lily aimait bien, c'était de l'essence d'argent qui tournait dans une petite cage d'argent en forme de goutte. James lui prit des mains et l'attacha autour du coup. Lorsqu'il vit un petit mouvement au niveau de la chevelure rousse de sa belle, il écarta rapidement les cheveux pour savoir ce que c'était. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit Plume.

C'est dans une atmosphère sereine que Lily vint s'assoir sur les genoux de James et savoura chaque instant qu'il lui accordait. Elle était tellement bien dans les bras de son bien aimé, qu'elle s'endormit avec Plume sur les genoux.


	17. Chapter 17 : Un départ

Tiens c'est un peu poussiéreux par ici... bon allé j'attends pas plus, désolée pour mon retard... entre mes exam' blancs et tout et tout... un peu compliqué tout ça !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17 « Aucune parole ne précède les vrais départs. » Edmond Jabès

Lily se réveilla dans une enveloppe de douceur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit qu'elle était dans les bras de James. Elle soupira et referma les yeux. On lui embrassa les cheveux.

-Réveilles toi ma belle. C'est l'heure du diner.

-Pas envie.

-Si ! Il le faut ! Bon allé on y va !

Lily se sentit soulever. Par réflexe, elle rouvrit les yeux. James la portait dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son torse.

-J'ai pas envie de sortir de cette pièce. Ici au moins on est bien !

-Je te préviens je ne te ferai pas passer le pas de la porte. Pas aujourd'hui !

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne te porterai pas pour sortir de mon bureau ! Je te porterai pour traverser le pas de notre maison.

Lily eu un moment de doute.

-De quoi tu parles James ?

-Bah quand tu auras fini tes études et que j'aurai quitté Poudlard, on pourra vivre ensemble !

Lily resta silencieuse. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de James et posa les pieds par terre. James la regarda faire avec un regard perdu.

-Ecoutes James…

-Où est le problème Lily ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser toute seule à la sortie de Poudlard, je veux juste prendre soin de toi, c'est tout.

-Je n'arrive pas encore à me projeter après mes ASPIC. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire après Poudlard. De plus je n'ai pas d'argent pour financier mes études…

-On trouvera une solution ma belle.

Ils partirent manger tout en se séparant à deux couloirs de la grande salle pour être au plus discret. D'un coté Lily était heureuse de la déclaration de James. De l'autre, se projeter dans l'avenir lui faisait peur car tout ce qui lui restait était à Poudlard.

Elle rejoint les maraudeurs. Remus était un peu pale, la pleine lune s'approcha. Lily s'inquiéta mais Sirius lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'ils avaient l'habitude et maintenant avec James, c'était plus facile.

Le soir de pleine lune arriva trop tôt au gout de Lily. Elle craignait le pire pour les quatre garçons. Sirius ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pourtant ce soir, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle attendit les garçons dans la salle commune. Elle s'endormit en les attendant. Un cauchemar la réveilla. Remus avait attaqué James et était en train de déchiqueter Sirius. Ils étaient tout deux sous forme humaine. Remus s'approchait d'elle et lui sauta dessus. Il passa à travers elle et se précipita derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit la personne attaquée : Rogue. Que faisait-il là ? Elle entendit un cri qui la sortit de son rêve. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir quelque chose. Rien. Du noir. Seul le lac renvoyait la lumière angoissante de la lune trop pleine.

Elle sortit de la salle commune trop vide. Pieds nus et enveloppé d'une couverture, elle erra dans les couloirs à la recherche de réponse. Elle se retrouva devant le bureau de James. Elle ouvrit la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit sous ses doigts. Elle se blottit dans le fauteuil de l'autre jour. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle s'endormit, bercée par l'odeur de James.

Le réveil fut étrange. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Dumbledore était devant elle.

-Mademoiselle Evans, que faites-vous là ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le bureau de James. Elle devait trouver une excuse.

-Hum, je crains avoir fait une crise de somnambulisme. J'étais endormi dans mon lit hier, je ne comprends pas.

-Bien, veuillez quitter ce bureau s'il vous plait.

-Bien sure Professeur.

Elle sortit du bureau et vit James attendre à la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Une trace sur son épaule, rien d'autre. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il fallait parler à Sirius, il saurait lui dire ce qui se passait.

Dans la salle commune, personne. Elle se changea rapidement et se rendit à l'infirmerie. Remus somnolait dans un lit au fond de l'infirmerie. Sirius était absent.

Elle repartit dans la grande salle. Sirius était là. Elle se rua sur lui.

-Sirius que ce passe-t-il ?

-James part.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il a démissionné ou s'il est renvoyé.

-Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Sirius vit l'état de Lily : yeux rouges, cernes, tremblante. Il lui saisit le bras et l'entraina en dehors de la grande salle. Il entra dans une salle sur la droite et vit assoir Lily.

-Ecoutes Lily, on a eu un problème hier soir. Rogue nous est tombé dessus. Remus a mal réagit et James s'est interposé. On a réussit à entrainer Remus plus loin et Rogue est rentré un peu sonné. Il n'a pas été voir Dumbledore tout de suite. Il a eu le réflexe d'aller directement à l'infirmerie dès 7 heures du matin. La première personne qu'il a vu se faire soigner était James. Il a préféré tout prendre sur lui et il est partit.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Remus était au fond de l'infirmerie, James avait prévu. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle avant de partir. Elle se précipita dans le hall. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui parler une dernières fois. Elle le vit entrer dans le hall accompagné de Dumbledore. Son regard la transperça. « Ne dit rien » voilà ce que voulait dire ce regard.

-Vous êtes encore là mademoiselle Evans ?

-Je ne faisais que passer professeur.

Elle partit vers la grande salle avant de rebrousser chemin pour voir James partir. Dumbledore et lui remontaient l'allée vers la sortie. Lily était là à regarder ce spectacle sans rien pouvoir faire.

Elle avait tout perdu. Ses parents, sa sœur, et maintenant son amour. Un flot de larme sortit de ses yeux sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur.

Sirius la releva et ils allèrent tout deux en cours.

La Lily d'avant était revenue. Sirius et Peter étaient seuls avec elle. Ils la soutenaient comment ils pouvaient. Un hibou arriva le soir même pour Lily. Elle reçu alors sa première lettre d'amour.

_Mon amour,_

_ J'ai dû quitter Poudlard un peu plus tôt que je ne l'aurai cru. Je suis navré de te laisser comme ça. Enfin « navré » non je suis détruit de te savoir si loin de moi. J'aimerai tellement te prendre dans mes bras et rester comme ça à jamais. Ton odeur me manque déjà. J'aurai aimé ne pas avoir à partir mais c'était soit moi soit Remus et je pense que lui a plus besoin de sortir de Poudlard avec ses ASPIC que moi de garder ce poste maudit. _

_ Dit lui de ne pas culpabiliser, tu sais très bien comment il réagirait. Il va s'en vouloir, fait en sorte qu'il comprenne que c'est ma décision._

_ Sache que je t'attendrai à la sortie du Poudlard Express. Jusqu'à la je t'écrirai. Je te le promets. De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et j'ai besoin d'avoir un lien avec toi, ma belle._

_ Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais._

_Celui qui t'aime, James_

_PS : j'ai laissé quelque chose dans mon bureau pour toi. Tu le trouveras._


	18. Chapter 18 : Saint Valentin

Bonjour bonjour ! Rassurez vous lecteurs ! je connais enfin la suite et la fin de cette histoire ! On va y arrivé !

On arrive à deux ou trois chapitre de la fin. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Héliz_

Chapitre 18 : Saint Valentin...

Lily alla discrètement dans le bureau de James. Il était vide. Rien sur le bureau. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs et butta sur celui du bas qui était bloqué. James le débloquait par un sort. Elle refit les même gestes que lui et ouvrit enfin le tiroir. Il n'y avait qu'une brochure de journal.

Une photo d'une petite maison surmontait l'annonce immobilière. Sa description était intéressante. Petite maison avec au rez de chaussé, une cuisine, un salon et un bureau. A l'étage deux chambres et une salle de bain. Le tout avec une jardin. Un lieu dans un petit quartier discret de Londres sorcier.

Il avait donc eu bien l'intention de s'installer avec elle à la sortie de Poudlard. Et il avait trouver un petit bijoux. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle replia l'annonce et la rangea dans la poche intérieur de sa cape. Elle sortie discrètement dans le couloir et retrouva les autres à la bibliothèque.

-Alors qu'est qu'il t'a laissé ?

Lily sortie l'annonce et la montra à ces amis.

-Il m'en avait parlé à noël mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il avait commencé à chercher.

-Et à trouver non ?

-Oui j'avoue, il n'aurai pas mieux trouvé. Regardez, il y a de quoi faire deux bureaux et un petit jardin en plus.

-Oui, admis Sirius, ou bien un bureau et une chambre pour créer une famille.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. On en a jamais parlé encore.

-Et bien James a vu peu être un peu plus loin alors…

-Ou alors il a vraiment voulu faire deux bureaux en changeant la deuxième chambre à l'étage, ajouta Holly.

- Plus que 5 mois à attendre. Et avec les ASPIC à travailler tu ne verras pas le temps passé !

-Il me manque.

-Alors écris lui, dit Remus en lui tendant un parchemin et une plume.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle lui raconta sa tristesse, son nouvel abandon et sa joie de trouver sa surprise. Elle donna aussi des nouvelles des Maraudeurs.

Quand elle eut fini, Holly lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à la volière et d'utiliser sa chouette. En chemin, elles discutèrent de chose et d'autre. Holly donna des nouvelles de Mélusine. Lily était heureuse pour elle.

Elles regardèrent la chouette de Holly s'envoler. Cette dernière lui assura que cet animal retrouvera James. C'est avec un soupire qu'elles se rendirent à la grande salle pour diner.

En plein milieu du diner, Sirius s'arrêta net.

-Au faite Lily, tes cheveux, on dirait qu'ils se sont un peu éclaircies.

Lily s'arrêta de manger et prit une mèche de cheveux pour l'examiner. Sirius avait raison. Remus acquiesça.

-C'est vrai, c'est pas encore ça, mais il y a du mieux.

-C'est fou ce qu'un simple bout de papier peut faire chez une fille.

-T'es juste jaloux Sirius, répondit Lily en tirant la langue.

-Si tu le dis, Lily, si tu le dis…

La soirée se déroula avec des sourires sur les lèvres de chacun.

Le mois de janvier passa vite. Lily envoya une douzaine de lettres et en reçu autant. Elle les garda précieusement dans un coffret fermé par un sort qu'elle seule pouvait lancer. A chaque moment de doute, elle relisait l'annonce et s'imaginait déjà dans cette maison. Elle dans la cuisine et lui assis à table en discutant de sa journée et de la sienne. Elle se raccrochait à cet avenir qui l'attendait une fois les ASPIC passés.

Début février elle reçut un livre de sort d'attaque de James. Il espérait qu'elle continue sur la voie des aurores. Il lui apprit alors qu'il enseignait dans une petite école de duel.

Il lui racontait qu'il essayait de convaincre ses parents de leur histoire d'amour. Ils avaient encore du mal à imaginer qu'il aima son élève. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'abandonnerait pas et que s'il le fallait il renierait ses parents. Lily refusait cette option. Elle avait déjà perdu ses parents, elle refusa tout net qu'il perde les siens. Suite à sa lettre, il avait promit de leur expliquer sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent.

Le mois de février disait Saint Valentin. Lily ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Pour une fois qu'elle avait un valentin, elle ne pouvait pas passer la journée avec lui. Elle s'était faite une raison et préféra mettre à profit cette fête pour célébrer ses amitiés. Elle avait trouvé un jolie médaillon pour Holly, un livre pour Remus, un maxi paquet de bonbons de Bertie crochu pour Peter et une écharpe de quiddich pour Sirius. Lorsque Lily revint au château seule (un véritable exploit d'être aller à Pré-au-Lard seule, sans Sirius ou Remus) elle se sentit comme la veille de Noël.

Elle écrivit un petit mot pour chacun, les remerciant d'être là. Si seulement James aurait put voir leur tête quand un hibou leur a amené un paquet chacun. Toute la gente féminine était tourné vers les maraudeurs qui avaient un cadeau de Saint Valentin. Qui avait osé ?

Après la surprise passé, chacun eut une réaction. Peter en face d'elle la remercie les yeux brillant. Sirius à coté d'elle lui fit la bise. Remus, à coté de Peter, prit ses mains et les serra fort dans les siennes.

Holly arriva après les garçons et la prit dans ses bras. Merci à toi aussi Lily, murmura-t-elle. Elle se redressa et demanda à Sirius de la suivre. Les deux garçons les regardèrent s'éloigner. Ils savaient quelques chose que Lily ignorait.

-C'est quoi ces regards ?

-Il s'est déclaré.

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait un moment qu'il avait comprit que Holly ne peut pas avoir le même statut que toi de petite sœur.

-Alors Sirius et Holly…

-De son coté oui en tout cas. A ton avis pour Holly ?

Oui ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, un regard vers la porte d'entrée confirma les pensées de Lily. Sirius serrait Holly dans ses bras.

-Je crois que c'est ok pour Holly.

Lily leur montra vers la porte d'entrée. Sirius leur fit le V de la victoire vers les autres Maraudeurs. Holly tourna la tête vers eux en rougissant et souriant.

La journée se déroula gentiment si on ignorait les cœurs roses et les angelots qui trainaient dans tout Poudlard. Lily voyait les garçons s'échanger des petits mots lors du cours d'histoire de magie, comme toujours. Mais cette fois-ci des murmures lui indiqua qu'ils cherchaient une façon de la remercier.

Après le déjeuner, le petit groupe s'installa sur les marches du grand escalier. Holly était dans les bras de Sirius. Ce dernier la regardait comme s'il était le plus chanceux de tous. Lily se rappela de son histoire avec James et se dit qu'il avait peut être raison d'agir ainsi, lui qui pouvait montrer son affection.

Peter arriva après le reste du groupe. Un hochement de tête fit échangé entre les garçons. On parla de tout et de rien. Sirius ponctuait la conversation de baiser sur les cheveux, les tempes, les joues et les épaules d'Holly.

En face d'eux la grande porte était ouverte. Lily fut surprise de voir entrer un hibou charbon entré par là et s'avança vers le petit groupe. Remus s'avança vers le volatile et prit la lettre. Il ouvrit la lettre et un autre regard complice fut échangé. Peter intervenue d'une certaine façon qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

-On va à la bibliothèque ? Lily le dévisagea. Il se justifia ensuite. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une explication sur la dernière potion.

-D'accord, on est partie. Je sais pas ce que vous manigancez vous quatre…

Personne ne répondit. Peter ouvrit la marche, Lily puis Remus. Sirius avançait un bras autour de Holly. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle sourit et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Sirius répondit par un baiser sur sa tempe.

Le soir était venu. Lily n'avait pas de nouvelle de James. Elle fut un peu déçue mais voir Holly si heureuse dans les bras de Sirius. Ces deux là disparurent une heure avant le diner. Ils les retrouvèrent devant la porte de la grande salle. Remus mit quelque chose dans les mains de Lily. Sa goutte d'argent, le bijoux que James lui avait offert.

-Tu devrait le mettre.

Holly l'entraina au toilette.

-Les garçons m'ont dit que tu n'avait pas le morale, donc ils ont préparés quelque chose. Mais d'abord il faut te faire belle.

Elle sortit une trousse de maquillage. Cinq minutes plus tard, Lily avait meilleur mine. Elle était même très jolie. Holly sortie autre chose de son sac, un joli chemisier argent, elle gardera sa jupe d'uniforme.

Après seulement dix minutes d'attente, les filles étaient de retour dans le hall. Sirius avait un balais en main. Remus un foulard.

-Qu'est ce qui m'attend ?

-Une surprise. Viens pas là !

Remus noua le foulard sur les yeux de Lily. Sirius la posa sur le balais et la fit flotter vers la sortie. Holly lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Le reste était un secret de Maraudeur.

Dix minutes de transport plus tard, Lily fut posé au sol. Remus se tenait à sa droite, lui tenait la main. Peter à Gauche, lui tenait l'épaule. Sirius prit la parole derrière elle.

-Lily, ta surprise est face à toi. Tu as peur ?

-Je crains le pire. Qu'est ce que vous m'avez inventé encore ?

-Tu vas le voir tout de suite.

Il défit le foulard et le fit glisser du visage de Lily. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ils étaient dans une maison délabrée. Une couverture était au milieu de la pièce avec un ou deux coussins. Un panier de pic nic n'attendait qu'elle. Des bières au beurre dépassaient du panier. Elle pouvait voir également caché dans ce panier une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lily.

-Un Pic nic, c'est trop mignon merci, dit Lily se retournant vers les garçons pour les prendre dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est que la moitié de la surprise, assura Sirius en regardant derrière elle.

-Lily ?

Elle se retourna lentement. Cette voix. C'était pas possible. Elle cligna des yeux une ou deux fois pour être sure. Non c'était vraiment James Potter qui était devant elle. Ce fut les larmes aux yeux qu'elle se précipita dans les bras de James.


	19. Chapitre 19 : retour à la réalité

Chapitre 19 : retour à la réalité

Les bras de James se renfermèrent sur elle. C'était si bon… La soirée se déroula trop vite bien sur ! Ils passèrent leur soirée à s'embrasser et à discuter. Lorsque la soirée fut finie, il la raccompagna dans un tunnel. A la sortie les maraudeurs l'attendaient. Avant qu'il ne reparte, il lui mit dans les mains un paquet, lui demandant de l'ouvrir une fois seule. Et il repartit.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans son dortoir, elle vit l'heure : une heure du matin. Pourtant elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle ouvrit dons le paquet de James une fois les rideaux de son lit clos.

C'était de la taille d'un livre, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Ce qui était plus étonnant c'était son contenue. Des photos. Un jardin, un salon avec une cheminé avec des cadres, une cuisine lumineuse, une chambre, un bureau avec une immense bibliothèque débordant de livres et de parchemins. Il restait deux photos. Une pièce vide avec une grande fenêtre. Elle retourna la photo. Elle y reconnut l'écriture de James. « _Ta pièce_ ».

Son esprit s'emballa. Elle attrapa la dernière photo. Celle-ci bougeait. Elle y reconnut la maison que James avait repérée. Elle vit James en sortir et se précipiter vers elle. Il tendit sa main vers elle. Sans y réfléchir, elle répondit à son geste. Elle vit une chaine en argent descendre sur sa main, puis quelque chose de froid tomber. Une clef. Ho merlin la clef !

James continua à bouger devant la maison lui envoyant des baisers, faisant le pitre. Elle posa la photo animée devant elle. Elle reprit une à une les photos et les retourna. Derrière le jardin, James expliqua qu'il pouvait accrocher une balançoire dans l'arbre du fond, ou faire un barbecue sur la gauche. Pour le salon, il avait écrit que la cheminé était relié au système de cheminé sorcière.

Lily rougit lorsqu'elle lue les détails de la chambre « _Le lit est froid sans toi_ ». Elle sourit lorsqu'elle retourna celle du bureau «_ Ne fais pas attention au désordre_… ».

Elle rangea les photographies dans la boite des lettres de James, y ajouta le bijou qu'elle portait mais elle garda la clef dans sa main pour dormir.

Lorsqu'elle entra le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi tout le monde la dévisagea. Son secret était-il dévoilé ? C'est inquiète qu'elle s'assit avec les maraudeurs. Ces trois-là la regardait amusé avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?

-J'imagine que tu as passé une bonne soirée, demanda Sirius avec de gros sous-entendu.

-Oui, rougit Lily, merci encore les gars.

Remus lui fit signe de se rapprocher au dessus de la table. Elle se pencha vers lui.

-C'est en rousse qu'on te préfère, Lily.

Elle examina une mèche de cheveux. En effet, elle avait retrouvé sa couleur.

-Que nous vaut cette nouvelle couleur ?

Avec un sourire lointain, elle détacha la chaine qu'elle portait au cou, la laissa glisser au creux de sa main et la tendit à Remus. C'est interloqué que Remus récupéra ce bijou. Lorsqu'il regarda, au début il ne comprit pas. Sirius se pencha pour voir ce qu'il avait dans la main. Lui comprit.

-Tu veux dire qu'il t'a …

Lily hocha la tête pour confirmer ce que disait Sirius.

-Il faut que Holly le sache, ajouta Sirius en partant en courant de l'autre coté de la grande salle.

-C'est la clef de La maison, ajouta Remus avec un sourire.

Il tendit la main pour lui rendre. Il lui prit la main avant de se pencher vers elle.

-Tu as notre bénédiction, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle n'a pas le temps de le remercier. Holly venait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la féliciter.

Mars arriva, puis Avril. La correspondance de James et Lily ne ralentit par pour autant. Fin avril, Lily reçu de la part de James les formulaires pour s'inscrire à l'école d'Aurore. « _Pour être sure que tu n'oublies pas de t'inscrire_ » avait-il ajouté.

Lily lui raconta ce que faisaient les maraudeurs. Remus qui veillait sur elle, se sentant surement encore un peu coupable de ce qu'elle traversait. L'état dans lequel elle retrouvait les maraudeurs les lendemains de pleine lune, lui indiqua que c'était moins douloureux pour Remus. Il était toujours partant pour aller à la bibliothécaire lorsque Lily y allait.

Peter égal à lui-même suivait le mouvement, remontant ses notes à force de fréquenter Lily et la bibliothèque.

Sirius lui était heureux. A l'abri dans Poudlard, il profitait de ce calme pour vivre son histoire d'amour pour Holly. Il profitait de chacun des moments de libre pour être avec elle, se promenant dans le parc, révisant ou simplement discutant. Il n'était alors jamais à plus de 20 centimètres d'elle.

Lily voyait bien cette peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils parlaient de l'après Poudlard. A ces moments-là, leur étreinte était plus étroite. Tout le monde sait ce qui se passe dehors. Voldemort et tout ça. Sirius était inquiet pou Lily, c'était la seule à être née Moldu. Elle rétorquait toujours que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle allait devenir Aurore et apprendre à se défendre.

La vie se déroula doucement entre discussion au coin du feu et révision des ASPIC. Lily apprit que la relation avec les parents de James n'était toujours pas bonne. James n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre qui était Lily pour lui.

Lorsque James s'inquiétait réellement et regrettait de ne pas être là, Lily lui envoyait une mèche de cheveux aussi rousse que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lily ajoutait qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour elle, car s'il continuait, elle n'aurait bientôt plus une coupe de cheveux régulière.

Lorsque Lily se retrouva dans la grande salle attendant le sujet de méthamorphose, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vu passé trois mois. Elle était partie pour 4 heures d'épreuve. Il leur resterait ensuite six épreuves. Vivement la fin de la semaine.

Vendredi prit son temps pour arriver. Le groupe d'amis eut l'impression que cette semaine avait durée un mois. A la fin de la journée, un paquet attendait Lily dans la salle commune. Lorsque Lily l'ouvrit, elle savait que ça venait de James. Après un roulement de tambour de Sirius, elle ouvrit la boite. Il y avait une lettre et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il y avait également un cadre au fond. C'était une photo d'elle lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans avec ses parents.

-Il y a un souci ? demanda Remus.

-Cette photo était dans ma chambre. Comment il l'a eu ?

-Lis la lettre, pendant ce temps on va organiser de quoi fêter la fin des examens !

« _Ma Lily,_

_J'espère que tes ASPIC se sont bien passés. Enfin même si je n'en doute pas le moins du monde. Je t'envoie de quoi fêter la fin de tout ça. C'est la fin d'une chose et le début d'une autre. Et je serai dans ce qui commencera._

_Il y a une autre surprise, tu as dû reconnaitre ce cadre. Oui c'est bien celui de ta chambre. J'ai fait une petite folie. J'ai trouvé son adresse, enfin celle de ta sœur maintenant, et j'ai été la voir. Ainsi j'ai récupéré toutes tes affaires. Tu n'imagines pas la tonne de poussières que j'ai dû enlever avant d'arriver à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle m'a remercié de lui libérer une pièce._

_Ta bibliothèque est dans le salon et tes robes d'été à coté de mes chemises. J'ai enfin ton odeur à la maison. J'ai installé ton bureau dans ta pièce sans l'ouvrir. Il y a deux ou trois autres cartons qui n'attendent que toi._

_Je compte les jours qui me séparent de toi. Dans deux petites semaines, je serai là, pour t'accueillir à la gare et je ne te quitterai plus avant septembre. J'ai hâte de t'emmener au soleil ou d'inviter les maraudeurs pour un repas._

_Mais profites, mon amour, ne perd pas une minute de Poudlard. Fais-toi des souvenirs car ils te seront précieux à jamais._

_Je t'aime, à jamais à toi_

_James._ »

-Ca va Lily ? S'inquiéta Remus, T'es toute pale.

-Oui Remus, ça va. Alors cette fête.

-Voilà ce que je voulais entendre ! Allons voir McGonagall !


	20. Chapitre 20 : Voilà c'est fini

Voilà je poste ici même le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir suivi. J'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur de vos attente. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimer écrire cette histoire.

Héliz

Chapitre 20 : Voilà c'est fini

Sirius alla chercher Holly et tous fêtèrent la fin des examens dans la salle sur demande.

Vers minuit, Lily porta un toast :

-A vous, mes amis, vous qui m'avez soutenu. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'importe le lieu, l'heure et les personnes qui les entoureront à l'avenir, vous serez à jamais ma famille. Pas seule que j'ai perdu, mais celle qui m'a choisit. Merci !

-A Lily, qui nous a fait grandir en gardant un œil sur nous, tout au long de notre scolarité.

-Et qui nous a présenté une perle, ajouta Sirius en levant son verre d'une main et serrant la taille d'Holly de l'autre.

-A celle qui sait entendre ce que les gens ne veulent voir.

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent et l'alcool coula dans les gorges. Un silence flotta entre les amis. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Sirius lève à nouveau son verre et dit d'une voix solennelle.

-Et à James Potter !

Les sourires fleurirent à nouveau sur les visage alors que tous trinquèrent à la santé de l'absent.

-Et maintenant que la fête commence !

Et elle dura toute la nuit. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à se lever qu'ils prirent conscience de l'heure et revinrent un peu sur terre. Il n'y avait que les Buse aujourd'hui de programmé, donc ils pouvaient aller dormir comme bon leur semblait.

C'est dans la salle commun que le groupe s'effondra sur les canapé devant la cheminé. Sirius prit Holly dans ses bras et sombra dans un sommeil profond en moins d'une minute. Peter se cala dans un fauteuil et se mit à ronfler. Lily posa la tête sur l'épaule de Remus et le rejoint dans les bras de Morphé.

Le jour d'après arrive bien trop vite. Il était temps de faire ses bagages. Pas question de laisser quoi que ce soit, les oubliés ne nous attendront pas septembre prochain. C'est dans une vague de nostalgie que Lily finit de remplir sa malle. Une fois que tout était rangé, elle vérifia une dernière fois, sous son lit, derrière chaque rideau, il ne manquait plus rien. Elle descendit alors dans la salle commun où elle trouva les Maraudeurs le regard perdu dans l'âtre de la cheminé.

Il restait une place sur le canapé, elle s'installa entre Remus et Sirius. Ils étaient serré comme des sardines, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Où est Peter ?

-Il n'a pas encore fini de rassembler toutes ses affaires.

-Et Holly ?

-Elle a voulu rester encore un peu dans sa salle commune. Elle nous rejoint dans le déjeuné.

-Demain c'est le retour au vrai monde.

Le silence retomba et se ne fut que l'arrivé de Peter qui ramena les trois amis à la réalité. C'était l'heure d'aller déjeuner. L'idée de retrouver Holly extirpa Sirius du canapé et il entraina le reste de la petite troupe derrière lui.

Holly les attendait devant la grande salle. Sirius s'élança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Lily suivit le mouvement et prit dans ses bras les deux amoureux. Remus et Peter la suivaient de près. Quoi qu'ils abandonneraient demain, ils se perdraient jamais. Il y a des personnes auquel on ne se détache jamais réellement, et ces cinq là étaient comme ça.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire ouf, ils étaient tous dans un compartiment vers Londres. Entre les batailles explosives, les fous rires et les souvenirs communs, le voyage passa bien trop vite.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, personne n'osa bouger. Les regards s'échangèrent.

-On y est.

-A nous, l'école pour devenir Aurore ou medico mage.

-Holly et moi on va aménager ensemble.

-Une nouvelle vie nous attends, alors !

-Lily, toi c'est James qui doit t'attendre là.

Lily attrapa sa malle et partit comme une furie sur le quai. Suivi de près par ses amis, elle cherchait dans cette marée humaine un visage familier. C'est Mélusine qu'elle vu en premier.

- Holly ! Lily !

La petite Sophie était là aussi. Les retrouvailles entre Holly et sa sœur furent émouvantes. Holly présenta Sirius à sa famille. Le quai se vida petit à petit. La petite Sophie continua à poser des tonnes de question. Sirius lui répondait sans soucis en se mettant à sa hauteur. C'était assez mignon comme situation.

Lily se rendit compte de l'heure qui passait en voyant la locomotive partait. Il ne restait que le petit groupe sur le quai. Ca faisait deux heures que le train était arrivé. L'avait-il oublié ? Elle commençait à avoir les mains moites, son cœur battait de façon irrégulière et sa respiration semblait faiblir. C'est les larmes au yeux que Remus la surprit.

-Ca va Lily ?!

Elle répondit en secouant la tête. La crise d'angoisse montait maintenant dans sa gorge.

-Il m'a oublié.

-Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? S'inquiéta Mélusine.

-La personne qui devait venir me chercher n'est pas là !

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Sinon tes Aspics se sont bien passé ?

Elle répondit en détaillant les sujets. Elle préféra penser au passé à cet instant précis.

Elle en était au Aspic sur la potion lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits d'une course. Elle se tourna vers ce son et bientôt les bruits de ses pas résonnèrent en même temps que ceux de James. Elle atterrit directement dans les bras de son amant.

-Excuse moi, je suis en retard !

-J'ai eu peur que tu m'aie oubliée, dit elle en réprimant un sanglot.

-Jamais de la vie, comment tu peux penser ça ?! Tu occupes mes pensées toutes les secondes depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard. J'ai juste eu du mal à les convaincre de m'accompagner.

Il resserra son étreinte et se tourna vers la barrière magique. Un couple les regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Papa, Maman, je vous présente Lily.

Ses parents avaient enfin accepter la relation qui les unissait. C'est avec le sourire qu'elle salua les deux sorciers devant elle pendant que le reste du groupe saluait James.

A cet instant précis Lily Evans était heureuse. Il était impossible de l'être plus. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ignorait que ce que James prévoyait lorsqu'ils seraient seul.

Quelque chose avec une petite boite noir renfermant un trésor...


End file.
